


December 16th

by peggycartz



Series: Iron Legacy [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Iron Man 1, Iron Man 2, Multi, Tags to be added, The Avengers (2012) Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggycartz/pseuds/peggycartz
Summary: December 16th, a date that always followed Roman Stark around. No matter what he did the back of his mind bit at him, the date always led him through life. Whatever decision he made, was influenced by December 16th, what did it mean? Why was it so important?





	1. Hello, Mr. Stark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story on AO3 so I hope you enjoy! :)

**Stark Residence; September 25th 1990**

 

 

 

"Anthony Edward Stark!" 

Tony jumped at the shockingly booming voice of his mother. He would never get used to hearing his voice vibrate against the walls like an angry yell from god, punishing him for his sins. He always heard the angry yells from Howard Stark — the great inventor was his ever loving father, note the sarcasm — but hearing one from his mother and it being his _full name_ , his goose was surely cooked. Tony knew his parents were awaiting an answer but he could care less about whatever thing he had done wrong now, he was 20 now! He was going to rock this world like it was a never ending party in Budapest — or not, Tony could only grimace at the thought of that party. 

"Tony! _Get down here!_ " 

Tony smirked as his father joined in, the clear irritation and anger for his son very clear and _very_ much there. Tony just shook his head and continued to look at one of the PlayBoys he had stashed away one day. He knew sooner or later one of his parents would come up the stairs and ruin the peaceful time Tony was having, more specifically, the time he was having away from his father. Wasn't anything new to have time away from Howard but it sure as hell felt nice. 

"I swear, if you do not come down here in ten seconds I'll come there myself and drag you out of that bed! You hear me?!" 

He could just imagine the way his father's face would be an angry red and his white hair probably unkept. Tony snorted, he enjoyed making his dad upset too much. The man never seemed to care when Tony was showing that one moment of affection so when it came to Tony being a,  _"brat with no boundaries"_ Howard was on high alert. Tony tilted his head slightly when he heard Jarvis trying to calm both his parents down, he laid the naughty magazine open on his chest as he waited for the next round of angry shouts. 

"Tony," said young man raised a brow at his mother's kinder voice, "Darling, _please_ come down. We have an important. . .matter. Your father and I have something to talk to you about." Tony could hear how she stressed the word please, the only parental guardian he listened to was Maria and his butler Jarvis. 

Tony groaned and looked towards the clock on his chipped brown nightstand and frowned, _'9:10 PM. No one is usually up this late unless it's for a dinner.'_ Tony thought. He felt annoyed that his parents and even Jarvis — whom was usually home by now to be with his wife, Anna — were here, this late, bothering him over some "important matter". Couldn't it wait till the morning like any other matter they had? 

" _Anthony!_ " Howard's yell broke through the silence yet again. 

"Jesus, I'm coming! Hold your suspenders, old man!" Tony retorted, sighing when everything went silent again. He knew if he didn't get up soon, his father would follow through with his weak threat and barge into his room and take Tony down himself.

Tony sat the Playboy down next to him on the bed and placed his feet on the ground, then stood up and stumbled towards the door. Hissing when his partially asleep legs tried to get the blood flowing again, the pain was like pins and needles were shooting through them. But he pushed through like a real soldier — may he say, like Captain America and opened the door, walking down the large stairs. It seemed like the three oldies had moved from the start of the stairs to the living area, he walked in and scoped it out; he didn't like what he saw. Jarvis was sitting up in a chair, the butler staring sadly at his hands and only gave Tony a sympathetic smile then his gaze returned to his hands that were neatly resting in his lap. Howard leant against the spot where his mother was sitting, one hand in his pocket and the other hand on Maria's shoulder, squeezing softly. Maria sat, slumped over, fingers rubbing her temple, one leg crossed over the other. She looked stressed and concerned, Tony hopped that Uncle Moe hadn't died, that was one cool dude. 

"Who died?" Tony joked, raising his eyebrows at Howard. "One of your experiments blow up again, dad?"

Maria shook her head, Jarvis let out a soft sigh. This was not playing in Tony's favor at all and the kid was making it worse for everyone. 

Howard wasn't amused by his son's comment and quipped back, "Child Services are here."

Tony frowned, confused now. What, did he have some secret sibling they never told him about. "Well, sorry to inform you dad, but you're at least three years late on dealing me out." Tony continued to joke around. "But I hope you have fun with the adoption papers, hope the family's nice." 

Tony felt like he had done his job in showing his dislike for the conversation and how much this shouldn't and wouldn't involve him. Turning on his heel, he went to make a straight beeline back to his room to look at this months edition of girls with fake tans and fake boobs to go with it. He was so close to rounding the corner when his father demolished any hopes and wishes Tony had to leave. 

"Get back here!" Howard yelled at him, Tony felt slightly proud for making his father so frustrated and annoyed. 

"What?!" Tony asked, stomping back into the room and staring right at his father. Tony's face contorted from irritation to one of amusement, his grin shinned his pearly whites at the three adults in the room. "Please tell me you guys have some kid you hid away, my secret twin. Oh! better yet, tell me I'm adopted. Please, it would be a late birthday present." 

Jarvis even seemed disappointed in what Tony had said, "Mr. Stark, I can assure you, you are not adopted nor do you have a secret twin." the lanky British spoke up. 

Tony knew he crossed some line when his mother lifted her head and removed the hand from her face to look at her son with a hard look in her brown eyes. Hurt and sadness swarmed them, he knew he shouldn't have asked — no, begged to them to say he was adopted. It wasn't right but he thought it was funny. He flashed his mother an apologetic smile in return, she nodded once.

"This is your problem!" Howard yelled, pointing to a seat on the blue couch across from them. "And you're going to sit down and listen!"

Tony swore his father had to be bipolar, if Tony had a license he would give Howard all the medication he needed if it meant he would stop busting his balls over everything the world threw at him. Tony made no comment like this as he sat down, leaning back against the soft cushions and crossed his arms, tapping a beat on the inside of his arm. He saw that Maria was biting on her lip and Howard was clenching the hand in his pocket, god what did Tony do this time? Kill the Pope? Tony blinked at the woman next to him, he hadn't even noticed the visitor until just now. He must say she was attractive, her hair was tightly pulled back, her suit captured her figure in every way.

"Ye-p," Tony drawled out awkwardly, not sure of what else to say.

Maria could only let out a quiet sigh as she brought her hands together in her lap and Howard clenched his jaw. The woman next to Tony raised and eyebrow and softly cleared her throat, "Mr. Stark."

"I'm Tony, _that's_ Mr. Stark." Tony jabbed a thumb in his father's direction with a smirk on his lips. "It sounds old, and well, sorry to break it to you pops, but he's old. I'm only 20, I'll go by Mr. Stark the day I find myself old. Right, Daddo?"

Howard just rolled his eyes, Tony huffed and scowled.

"Uh, okay, M-Tony." the woman glanced nervously at the boy and Howard. "Do you remember a woman named Clara West?"

Tony stiffened and looked to the woman, now interested in what she had to say. _'Clara West, what have you done now?'_ Tony asked himself, _'What did you do that's got child protective services here?'_ You see, Clara West was Tony Stark's first true love. Tacky, true love. He knew that but she was everything he had pictured to find in a girl, he had met her at a young age and pinned after her, hooked up at a party and hung out with each other until 17 months ago when she suddenly said her family was moving away. With nothing but that, she was gone out of his life. 

"Oh, I don't know," Tony sighed wistfully. "Tall, shy, brunette, that has a gob that _never_ stops?"

Tony loved how much she talked. She was always so shy around other people but then you had Tony, it was like she was in a different world when she was around him. She could talk for hours about anything and the only thing he would have ever said was 'Yep' he didn't mind just listening when it was her. Anyone else he would've just ignored and went on with his night.

"Ignore him, he knows her." Howard said sternly. 

The woman continued, "Well, 17 months ago, Miss West left New York for Denver. Before that, you two had reportedly been steady."

"The bed sure wasn't steady," Tony joked, Maria slowly closed her eyes and Howard let out a low growl.

The woman raised her eyebrows, "Obviously, Tony. 17 months ago Miss West left here pregnant."

Tony froze. His face, his body, his breathing, everything just froze the way it was. Oh hell no. Absolutely not. He did not have a child. He was not going to house and feed some little maggot that thought about nothing except what bag of things they could choke on. He wanted to throw up on the woman's expensive clothing right then, there was no way he had a child with Clara. Him and Clara had been extra careful, well there was that one time, but he believed that his pull out game was strong. He would not let this kid just come into his life and ruin it.

"Tony," Howard said. Tony looked over and he felt a wave of emotions. He had never seen his father more disgusted and more disappointed in his life. He looked like he could throw up as well, his son having a child at such a young age. Tony glanced at his mother and saw her staring sadly at him, he could see it, she was disappointed as well. He hated the thought of his mother being disappointed, god he had done all this and she was finally going to see how terrible he was. 

"Mr. Stark," Tony snapped his head back to the woman, he was too lost in his own thoughts to even correct the woman on her formalities. "Miss West is gone."

Tony furrowed his dark brows together, "Gone? What do you mean gone? Clara's not the type of person to just run off." the woman raised her eyebrows and he shook his head, "I mean, just up and leave a kid without telling anyone."

The woman looked at Tony sympathetically, suddenly he felt like this was getting worse and worse. Like something was about to be dropped that he wasn't going to like. The woman's eyes trailed to everyone in the room, Tony followed and he was quite surprised to see even his father held a sympathetic expression. Oh, hell froze over. Howard Stark actually had a feeling except irritation and anger. That shocked Tony. 

"Miss West didn't run away, Mr. Stark." the woman pulled out a manilla folder from her case. "Miss West passed away at 8:14 AM this morning. This is pictures of what the accident left the two in."

Tony didn't pay no mind to the prying eyes on him, hesitantly reaching forward and pulling it open his heart broke. There was Clara slumped over in the gray Honda Accord, the front of the car was dented in and the driver seemed to have some damage but it didn't look as bad as Clara. Her eyes was open, green eyes stared dead at the camera, blood trickled from her nose and the side of her head. He hadn't seen her so pale before either, Clara was naturally pale but this was an all time achievement. Her head was against the steering wheel and turned to an unnatural left, her seatbelt was off which Tony found odd because she was like a safety police. He felt tears surface and he shakily grabbed the next picture, holding his breath when he saw a little child. 

The kid couldn't be any older than a few months, some crazy caramel hair on top of his head where there wasn't any bandage, his cheeks were red and he seemed to be screaming his lungs out. Bruises from the crash littered his tiny body, his hands were balled into fists while he cried and cried. Tony could only stare at the pictures as each one gave detail to what had transpired earlier that day, he shakily sat down the pictures and stared at the table blankly as his mother choked a sob and rushed to her son. Hugging him closely and pat his head soothingly.

"I give my condolences," the woman spoke up once again seeing Tony was done. "But a congratulations is in order, you have a little son, Mr. Stark." 

_"You have a son, Mr. Stark."_

_"Merry Christmas! Tony, you get a son this year!"_

Tony let out a shaky breath and he thought he was going to pass out right there. He had a son, a kid. A kid he knew nothing about and one that probably knew nothing about him. God, what was he meant to do? He couldn't even tell what he was feeling. Regret, shame, guilt, sadness, happiness. Every emotion Tony could think of and he couldn't match it with the one he was feeling. This little boy looked like he had been through hell and back to even be in those photos.

"Miss West turned the car at the right time, if she had it any other way, they'd both be dead."

_'Was this any better?'_ Tony asked himself, he could hardly figure out what he was going to eat for dinner how would he take care of a kid?

But this was his little boy. 

A little boy he helped create.

His little boy.

_His son._

"He's been in critical condition since the moment he got there," the woman continued. Tony held his breath at the thought that his son was all alone and in pain. "But I've been informed that he puts up a good fight."

Tony didn't know why he had held his breath or why he was relieved with the information that his son would be okay. He felt grateful that his mother was there because she gave a squeeze of his hand and a little sniffle, Tony could tell she was already accepting this kid as her grandchild. He didn't know wether he should be happy or angry.

Howard stuck both his hands into his pockets, his jacket bunched up around his wrists as he stared at the woman. "What can we do from here?"

"Well, they're allowing family to see him." she suggested. "Would you like to meet this little Rocky?"

Tony nodded without a second thought. He had to at least see this kid.

 

* * *

 

 

**Mount Sinai Hospital; September 25th 1990**

 

The Stark family arrived to the hospital by the next hour, everyone had came at this point. Maria had told Jarvis to bring one of Tony's old blankets for the boy, Howard had gotten Happy to drive them there and the woman - Miss Stan - along with a doctor lead them through the twist and turns of the hospital. Tony had to admit, the hospital smelt like someone cooked hamburgers and left their sweaty socks laying around at the same time, a sour smell floated in the halls. Don't ask Tony how he knew what that smelt like, he just knew okay? The doctor and Miss Stan lead them to 342 and Tony felt his heart skip a beat and his head go light. Why was he so nervous to meet a kid? It wasn't like the boy had any way to beat his ass, well yet. Tony was sure when the kid was older that he would beat Tony once in awhile, for being an asshole of course. 

The door opened and the doctor stepped back so Tony could be the very first to see him, he could hear soft babbles and his heart expanded. He looked back at his mother with hesitancy, she gave a tearful smile and an encouraging smile in return. He took a deep breath and took a step in and anything in Tony left.

There he was.

He was probably the smallest thing Tony had ever seen in his life, but he was playing with plush dog on the bed as a nurse watched him closely. The bed looked huge compared to him, he was laying back on the bed with the plush dog held up in the air as he blabbed softly. He had a bandage around his head, his left hand was wrapped up in a cast, eyes ringed with purple and lip busted open to where you could see the irritated torn skin. Tony couldn't understand how anything in nature could allow to hurt such a small and adorable kid like this, it made him sick to his stomach. His mind took action before his body could, taking steps towards him, the little boy paused and looked up at the man with big eyes.

Tony marveled at him. God, he saw so much of himself and Clara in the boy. Clara's face shape, Tony's button nose, dark hair that matched Tony's but the volume seemed to match Clara's. The thing that got Tony the most, that made his heart warm up was his eyes. They were big, dark green orbs that got sparkled with a warm golden in there. Tony couldn't believe it, he was absolutely handsome. His little boy was adorable and there was no saying otherwise. 

Tony reached out and poked his cheek, he only blinked at him with confusion. The little boy looked to Tony's hand and then gave him a high five, Tony chuckled, looking to the nurse. "What's his name?" he asked softly.

The nurse smiled at him, "Roman Howard West." she informed.

Tony could see his father stiffen at the door. Clara really knew how to cause problems, didn't she? Tony was quite surprised to hear his father's name come out of the woman's mouth. But Tony ignored that and thought of his first name, Roman. Clara had always been in love with history of course she would name their kid after some form of history, the Roman Empire. 

"Will he heal soon?" Howard asked from the door, still staring at his grandson with an unreadable expression. 

Tony smiled at Roman when he grabbed Tony's finger and shook it softly, this kid was cute. He definitely would have the Stark charm later on. "Yeah, that's my finger." Tony whispered to him.

"Not sure." the nurse answered, Tony tuned back in. "The bruises and scratches will get better but he took a blow to the head so we can't rule out brain damage."

Roman didn't seem to pay any mind to the other adults only Tony, like he was the most interesting man in the world. Tony watched him in wonder as he pat Tony's finger against the plush dog and grinned. Tony wanted to grimace when he saw nothing but gums in the kid's mouth, he couldn't really blame him, he wasn't in charge or his growing. 

The doctor sighed, staring at Howard. "Mr. Stark, unfortunately the treatment your grandson needs can and will be expensive. He'll need scans and possibly surgeries if we find anything wrong." he informed, Howard stared at him closely.

"That's no problem!" Tony assured, jumping from Roman to the doctor. "And if this old man won't pay for it, I will."

"With what money, Tony?" Howard shot back to his son, narrowing his eyes.

Tony glared at his father and just turned back to Roman who seemed interested at the others in the room, opening and closing his right hand at Maria who smiled tearfully and waved her fingers. 

"We'll pay for it all." Howard reassured. 

The doctor let out a relieved sigh, "Well, I'll leave your family alone. Nurse." the woman got up from the bed and Roman let out a little whine to the woman, she flashed him a smile. "Excuse me." they left and closed the door.

Roman hugged the puppy plush to his chest and closed his eyes. Tony realized that this could all be too overwhelming for the kid, he was just a baby and he was just being thrown into this new family. "What's your doggy's name?" Tony asked, Roman opened his eyes to look and Tony and held out the dog. "Pluto!"

Howard didn't seem amused, "Congrats, Tony. You have one chance to fix what you've screwed up in this kid."

"Howard!" Maria gasped.

Tony clenched his jaw, trying his best to ignore his father and lay out his old blanket for Roman. The baby just touched the giant red car on the front.

"Darling, it's not your fault that Clara got in an accident." Maria comforted her son, seeing how angry he got. She knew that both her husband and Tony had personalities that clashed whenever they were in the same room. 

"I know." Tony said firmly. 

Maria and Howard started to talk loudly, well argue is the more suiting word. Maria snapped at Howard how he needed to be more gentle right now and Howard simply quipped back that nothing about this situation was gentle. Tony had watched Roman the whole time, he looked at the adults in fear and clenched his eyes close, starting to cry. He sat down on the bed next to him and brought him close, the baby thrashed and started to scream, Howard and Maria both stopped and looked back with wide eyes.

"Hey, hey, shh, shh." Tony tried to sooth with wide eyes. "I got you, Roman. No one's gonna hurt you anymore." That seemed to work because Roman's little arms wrapped around Tony's neck and cuddled against his chest.

He was way over his head. 

 

 


	2. Welcome home, Mr. Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how great Iron Man 1 is.

**Mount Sinai Hospital; September 25th 1990**

 

 

Roman laid on the bed in silence. He wasn't sure who these people were but they were all really nice; the woman held a gentle expression as she flipped her gaze between the younger man at the window and Roman himself. She had pretty blue eyes and blonde hair that was pulled back tightly, she was older woman— older looking than his mother. He wondered where his mother was. The last he saw of her, she was turning back to give him his bottle and then she looked back and gave a scream that hurt his ear. Then. . .then nothing. He went to sleep, but he couldn't remember being tired. He woke up here and they kept telling him his mommy wasn't here.

Roman turned his attention back to the people occupying his room. The older man was slightly intimidating, he had his arms crossed over his chest and eyes zeroed in on the young man. His attention was on the ground, Roman looked down himself to see what was so interesting; nothing was there except the boring color of the tiles. Roman looked back to Tony's face, he liked his face. It was comforting but also cold. He had warm Autumn color in his eye, they were welcoming and warm (Obviously). Roman also liked his name. Tony was a great name. Roman wished his name was Tony.

Tony could feel someone's prying eyes. He knew his father was watching him, he  _always_  knew when his father was watching him. This was different, way different than his father's gaze. He looked up and held his breath when he met Roman's eyes. The boy gazed up at him with wide eyes, his head tilted to the right. Tony felt as though he was studying him like an animal he had never seen before. At that thought, Tony wondered if Roman had ever seen animals. He was still pretty young. Not every kid would see zoo animals by now, were they even allowed in public?

"H-Hi," Tony stuttered, eyeing Roman. He gave an awkward wave.

Roman let out a little giggle at his awkwardness and nervousness. He definitely was funny, funny like Mr. Wilson that lived next door. His whole family was funny, his mother usually let him sit by the pool and watch them swim; the eldest boy, Sam, liked to splash water on Roman. It was funny. Sam was funny.

Maria looked to Roman with a smile, leaning forward in her chair. "Hello, darling," she poked Roman's little hand, "I'm Maria. I'm terribly sorry about this. Are you hungry?" Roman gurgled and sucked on his hand. Maria let out a little laugh. "I'll take that as a yes."

Howard took in a deep breath, "Then we'll go downstairs and get some food. Tony, wait here with Roman while we fetch some food."

Howard and Maria started for the door but Tony jumped up from his chair and in the doorway. "Mom, mom! Come on, don't leave me with him. Don't you want to be here the whole time? For-For emotional support?"

Howard sighed, "Tony, it takes two to tango. Your  _son_ , your  _responsibility_. Take care of it right now." Howard closed his eyes for a moment, "Take care of  _him_. Him."

Maria placed a comforting hand on Tony's arm, squeezing, "We'll be right back, Tony. Just tell him what he needs to know." she gave him a passing smile before they left.

Tony slowly turned around to Roman giving a small, hesitant, and sad smile. Roman tilted his head, why was he sad? Tony walked over and placed a gentle hand on the top of Roman's head and patted. His hand fell from the top of his head to his cheek and Tony gave a smile, Roman smiled back.

"Hey, uh, pal," he sat down on the side of the bed, blinking back tears. He rubbed his face with his hands. "Sorry, I'm not exactly an, uh, physical type of person."

Roman watched him like one of the cartoon cars Clara put on to keep Roman entertained while she cooked. Roman had always felt a little lonely, watching kids play and run around when he couldn't even walk was hard. All the kids he wanted to play with didn't even like Transformers. Sam liked to play air planes, said he would be in the army when he was big and strong.

"I wish I knew how to talk with you. I—," Tony cut himself off when he caught Roman's gleaming eyes. He just couldn't stop imagining Clara staring up at him with those same eyes as she said something snarky and then would laugh at herself with a blush on her cheeks. Now he would never see that again. But he hoped to raise Roman right to where he could have that with someone else.

The door opened and in stepped Howard and Maria with some food. Tony jumped up as Maria placed a tray of food in front of Roman, whispering something to Howard and the man jumping back slightly to stare at his wife with shock. She patted his chest then took Tony to a corner of the room. Howard sat on the side of the bed and glanced at Roman with hesitancy.

"Uh, hi," Howard mumbled, unbuttoning his jacket to sit in a relax position. "Would you like some pudding?"

Roman nodded, reaching out to make a grabby movement. Howard let out a shaky sigh and grabbed the spoon, filling it with the right amount of pudding and then feeding Roman. He did this for a while. Roman finally looked to Tony and saw that he was tense and teary eyed as his mother rubbed his back and whispered comforting words to him.

"Can you say pudding?" Howard asked, a twitch of a smile on his lips. If people saw this they would saw Howard Stark finally went soft but soon as Howard heard himself he placed the spoon down and gave the air a scowl. "Maria, dear, are you almost done?"

"Yes, Howard." Maria turned back around and walked to the side of Roman's bed and kneeled down, Tony joining her side.

"Roman," his voice hesitant and soft, "my name is Tony, Tony Stark. I'm your. . . _father_ , do you know what that means?" Roman just stared at him blankly. "It means I'll protect you, I'll catch you when you fall, I'll keep you safe from anyone and anything. Would you-would you like that?"

He was serious. All his nervousness and awkwardness was replaced with determination and concern. Roman could remember seeing that on his mother's face whenever she was talking seriously with Roman. Roman nodded, Tony gave a smile and rubbed Roman's forehead with his thumb.

Maria glanced at Tony, "Honey, you have to tell him." she whispered but Roman could still hear her. Roman frowned and tried to understand why Tony suddenly looked very sad.

"Uh, Roman," Tony turned back to Roman. God, the boy looking at him with those wide eyes he simply couldn't bring himself to say anything. His heart was heavy and breath was caught in his throat. Tony took a deep breath and leaned forward. "your mommy was very hurt in the accident. Roman mommy didn't make it."

Roman didn't understand what Tony was telling him but it was obviously something that made everyone sad. What did he mean by mommy didn't make it? Maybe she was just asleep longer than Roman had. All they had to do was wait.

Howard sighed, "He obviously doesn't understand, Tony." he stood and stuck his hands in his pockets. Tony shot a glare to his father. Howard always knew how to push every button, how to get Tony riled up.

"Well, I gave it a shot, didn't I?!" Tony snapped back. Maria frowned and placed a comforting hand on Tony's arm. Tony leaned back in his chair and Roman stared at him wide eyed. Tony took a deep breath and calmed down so he didn't frighten Roman. "Roman, I'm going to take you to your new home tomorrow, would you like that?"

Roman gave a shy nod. Tony smiled, "Then that's something you can look forward to."

 

* * *

 

 

**Mount Sinai Hospital; September 26th 1990**

Roman had awake all night because of nightmares and pain all over his body. The doctor and nurses tried to get him to stop crying but he finally calmed down when Tony took him in his arms and laid on the bed with Roman on his chest. The baby let the doctor do whatever he want as long as he had Tony he was fine. It was 6:00 AM and the Starks were wanting to leave as soon as possibly to avoid news reporters. But unlucky for the Starks they all spent the night there, they needed a shot of the new baby Stark that just suddenly showed up. Tony was irritated by them all. Roman could tell that much, his eyebrows were drawn down, eyes narrowed and lips pulled down into a frown. Roman wasn't sure if he liked this look on Tony, he looked too angry for his face. His face should always have a smile because he was so pretty! Pretty like mommy! Roman hoped he looked as pretty as his mother and father when he was older. Clara always said that Roman was as pretty as a picture, what picture, Roman wasn't sure. 

Tony held Roman to his chest, sighing softly. What Tony wanted to do was not expose Roman to the cameras and media but he needed to get the boy out of this hospital. The only way to do that was to take through one of the exits, get in the car Happy had set up and drive away. Tony closed his eyes knowing what he had to do,  he looked to his mother and gave her a look. 

"Call Happy, tell him to bring the car around." Tony told her softly, Roman laid his head on Tony's shoulder and closed his eyes. 

"Don't have to call me, Mr. Stark," Tony turned to look at Happy. Roman opened his eyes and pulled back upon the new voice, he blinked at the bigger man at the door. He had a mullet, he was on the slightly bigger side— the man reminded Roman of the man next door the was old and had what Sam called 'beer belly'. 

Howard stuck his hands in his pockets, glancing at the small boy. "What's the run down, Happy?"

Happy gave out a long sigh, rubbing his neck for a moment before he spoke, "The main entrance is swarmed with 'em, they're just waiting to get a little sneak peak. The back exit is blocked as well," Tony gave out an annoyed sigh and Roman blinked at him, the vibration giving a weird feeling through him. " _But_ the ambulance entrance is open, no one is allowed back there and the head here said we could use it we just have to be quiet."

Maria bit her lip, "Is there any way to just make them go?" she asked softly.

Howard scoffed with an eye roll. "I doubt it," he said, "Reporters and people like them are never happy without a good story."

"I'm gonna find out who told them and sue them myself." Tony said through clenched teeth. Roman didn't like how angry he sounded so his hold around Tony's neck tightened. "This is an invasion of my privacy!"

"They're paparazzi, Mr. Stark. Getting into people's privacy _is what they do._ " Happy pointed out. 

Roman frowned at the big word. 

"I don't care if that's _what they do_ or if that's what keeping them alive. This is a one-year-old in my arms. We're all trying new things lately." 

Tony licked his lips before he looked Roman in the eyes, gulping at his big eyes filled with wonder. "Ro," Roman tilted his head at the nickname. "we're gonna be very quiet when we get outside, right?"

Roman stuck his finger in his mouth and nodded. Tony flashed a smile and kissed the top of his head. Tony walked forward and past his parents and Happy. "This should be fun." Tony muttered.

Roman clapped and had a big, toothless, grin. Tony looked to him and felt his heart warm upon the expression the boy wore, he gave a small smile as Happy rushed forward and opened the door, he glanced around before stepping out and holding the door open. The Stark family exited and started towards the car. That's when it happened.

Roman let out an ear piercing scream. 

Tony widened his eyes and tightened his grip due to the baby thrashing and trying to escape Tony's hold. Soon as Roman saw the car he went insane, shaking his head and tears streamed down his face. He was traumatized, Tony didn't understand what was wrong. Why was he going ballistic? Had Tony held him too tight? Did his arm hurt?

"Roman," Maria cooed softly, placing a gentle hand on his back. He screamed louder and there was a murmur then a woman strutted around the corner. "Oh no. . .,"

"Tony, let's go. Now." Howard opened the door to the car and pointed inside. 

Tony closed his eyes for a moment, placing a soft kiss to Roman's head. Then he heard the click of a camera. He snapped his eyes open and the woman slowly lowered her camera to stare at Tony, he narrowed his eyes and rushed to the car as more people round the corner, shouting questions. 

"Who's the boy!?"

"Is he your son, Mr. Stark?!"

"Did his mother leave him!?"

Questions spewed until the car door slammed shut upon Maria's anger. Roman had his face stuffed in Tony's firm chest as he cried, not wanting to be in another car. He didn't like cars, they were scary. 

"How do I calm him down?" Tony asked frantically, the boy fisted Tony's shirt. Tony rubbed his back soothingly. "Come on, Ro, calm down for Tony."

"Bounce him," Maria ordered. Tony did so, roughly. Maria widened her eyes at Tony as Roman cried louder. " _Softly!_ " 

Tony calmed down and bounced his knee slowly and softly, Roman finally appeased to Tony's pleads and quieted. He rubbed his eyes and sniffled as he listened to Tony's heartbeat hammer against his chest. He closed his eyes and started to fall asleep to the the sound of Tony breathing. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Stark Manor; September 26th 1990**

 

They reached the home and Tony was relieved. He just wanted to get Roman in a room and go to bed, he could finally rest easy for the night. Roman was like a little rag doll in Tony's arms as he exited the car and walked up the path to the mansion. He sighed and adjusted Roman so he could open the door, the harsh white of the walls was finally comforting to Tony. There's a first for everything. 

"Gonna go upstairs and get some sleep." Tony whispered to himself, wincing when Roman shifted. He swayed and started up the stairs, opening the door to his room and entering. He gently placed Roman on the bed and started to dig through his closet for a shirt Roman could wear for the night. 

Tony paused. This was really happening, he was actually a dad. He was going to raise this kid and he had no say in it. What did have a say in, was the rest of this kids life— well, till he was 18. Tony wanted to help the kid through school, he wanted to take pictures of his first dance, teach him about Science and Chemistry. All to set him up for the best. 

Tony looked over when there was a joyful gurgle. Roman was watching him with an open mouth and wide eyes. God, this kid was going to convince Tony of anything when he's older. Tony grinned softly back, standing and waving a Metallica shirt. 

"You like some Metallica, Ro?" Tony asked, smirking. "Although the gown does scream the  'homeless kid' look. I think you'll enjoy a clean shirt."

Roman nodded and made grab-y hands towards Tony, the man softly chuckled and slipped Roman out of the grimy, hand sanitizer smelling gown and into the cotton shirt. Roman pushed the shirt against his cheek and hummed loudly then giggled.

"How's all this, huh? You think this will satisfy the prince?" Tony wiggled his eyebrows. 

"It better," Tony looked over his shoulder to meet his father and mother's gazes. "Or he'll have his father's dissatisfaction with _everything_." 

"Gee, pop, wonder where I got that." Tony retorted with a heavy frown. 

Roman noticed that every time Howard entered the room, Tony was either angry or annoyed with Howard's presences. Or it was both. Roman saw the same expression on his mama's face every time she saw Mr. Robinson, the man across the street. He was always touching his mama and even tried to get Roman to call him his father! Roman would never call that man his dad. 

"Who's this charmer?" 

Roman raised his eyebrows at the man with the funny voice. He was tall, lanky, and slightly awkward looking. But he seemed very nice and sweet. He had grey hairs sticking up from places and slight bags under his eyes, he hadn't slept for a few days.

"Edwin Jarvis, meet Roman Stark." Tony introduced with a proud beam.

Roman blinked. _Roman Stark_. That was new and different but he liked it. He liked the sound of his name from Tony. 

"Roman, this is our butter, Jarvis." Tony gestured to said lanky man.

Jarvis grabbed Roman's uninjured hand and gave it a shake, Roman wrapped his hand around Jarvis'. The man raised his eyebrows. "Wow, what a grip you have, Mr. Stark! Very impressive indeed!" 

Roman giggled.

"It's an absolute pleasure to meet you, Mr. Stark. If I do say so myself, I think you will have quite the charm when you're older." 

Roman's face turned red and he nodded once. Roman looked to Jarvis and lifted his hand, Tony look slightly impressed as Jarvis hesitantly gave Roman a high-five. Roman liked Jarvis, he seemed nice. 

Roman yawned and rubbed his eyes. Tony watched Roman and smiled fondly, Roman blinked slowly at him and fell back against the bed while he stretched his little arms and legs. But then Tony's eyes clouded with confusion while Roman reached for Tony.   
  


"Wh-What does he want?" Tony asked. 

"Oh, Anthony, he's tired." Maria smiled, she started to tuck Roman in with a small smile. Roman snuggled into the blankets, closing his eyes with a big yawn. "Goodnight, darling." the three other adults left. 

Tony furrowed his eyebrows but hesitantly laid down next to Roman, clapping the lights out. Tony closed his eyes and relaxed next to him. He was just about to fall asleep when there was a quiet clap and the lights flicked on. He opened his eyes and turned his attention to Roman whom was laughing loudly.

"Roman, it's time to go to sleep. Stop clapping." Tony told him. But the lights flickered on and off as he clapped. "I'm gonna sit on your hands if you don't stop."

Roman looked up at him with scared eyes, lip wobbled. Tony widened his eyes and propped himself up with his right arm. "I'm so sorry, Ro—,"

Roman giggled and Tony narrowed his eyes. "You punk!" he wrapped his arms around Roman and held him close to his chest. "Now you're never leaving my arms again." 

Roman didn't mind that. 

 

* * *

 

 

_"Now, we're going into New York, Roman."_

_Roman looked from the window to his mother, who gripped the steering wheel in a vice like grip. She glanced from the road to her son in the rearview mirror. Roman didn't know why she was so anxious, why she had packed in a frenzy. Roman had came from Sam's to his mother running around the apartment._

_ocean eyes._

_"We're going to stay with grandma and grandpa," Clara continued to inform. "They'll keep us safe."_

_"Sway?" Roman asked, frowning._

_"Mhm, safe." Clara nodded, a strained smile on her face. "Safe."_

_Roman looked outside the window, watching the trees go by until there was a jolt of the car and his mother let out a scream. Roman looked forward and widened his eyes, there—_

~~**_oɔǝɐn ǝʎǝs_ ** ~~

 

* * *

 

 

"Ro! Roman!" Tony held Roman close to his chest as the child thrashed against him, his eyes tightly closed and tears streamed down his face. "I got you, you're okay. Shh, shh, it's okay."

Roman opened his eyes and stared at Tony's eyes. The lonely, funny eyes. The ruffled dark hair was in different spots, crazy from the little sleep he got. Roman stopped his thrashing but not his crying, the tears made Tony's heart drop. He officially decided that seeing Roman like this was terrible. 

"It's okay, you're okay." Tony cooed, cupping his cheek. "You're safe, everything's okay."

Roman felt something odd, like frustration. He didn't understand, why did he feel so angry? 

"Gosh," Tony sighed, his shoulders slumped. "For such a small thing you really now how to punch." 

Roman looked like a doll not a child with a whole life ahead of him. He looked up at the ceiling with no expression and sad eyes.

"Did you dream about what happened?" Tony asked softly, Roman nodded with another cry. Tony held him closer, closing his eyes. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry that all of this is happening. You don't deserve any of this." 

Roman laid his head on Tony's chest and stared at the wall across from him. Tony was here for him, Tony was going to be his knight in shining armor. He save him from everything, Tony was going to be his dad and Roman couldn't wait for the road ahead of them. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long to get out! The file kept getting deleted and I was losing inspiration because of re-writing it at least 4 times. But here it is! I honestly enjoy writing Tony and Roman.


	3. Hello, Pepper Potts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my fav YouTuber for bringing me through tough times and may the road ahead of you bring great tidings. (Two updates in one day!)

**Stark Manor; October 24th 1990**

 

It had been a good four weeks and Roman had adjusted to the Stark life. He realized that he could get just about anything he wanted by a sweet smile and a babble. He was using his charm already and Tony could tell he was gonna be a killer by the time he was six, with his charm of course. Roman had barely seen Howard, he was always moving around and when Roman did see him, he was cold and distant. Around others Howard was quiet and slightly ticked off, but with only Roman, Howard was trying to teach him about robots. Roman wasn't interested in robots, that frustrated Howard. So Howard slightly grew more distant with him due to realizing the kid would not carry the weight of the company on his shoulders later.

Roman sat on Tony's lap, his back against the older man's chest. A book open in front of them about the human brain, Roman would point to a certain piece of the brain and Tony would inform him of its functions and the name. Tony saw his interest when he flickered past a documentary about phycology, Roman whined and practically cried for Tony to go back. Tony didn't know what was wrong until he flickered back and Roman instantly stopped and gave all his attention to the screen.

"That's the Hypothalamus," Tony informed, Roman blinked and looked up at him. "I know, big word. It controls behaviors like, um, thirst, sleep, hunger." 

Roman nodded, he pointed to another. Tony sighed, "Kid, don't you want to swim? I brought you out here to swim, it's all sunny and, well, you're kinda hyper active—," he saw that Roman wasn't looking at him. "—And you're not listening to a word I'm saying. Amazing." 

"Mr. Stark!" both Roman and Tony looked back to Jarvis, who gestured behind him. "There's woman here answering your call for an assistant."

Tony's lip quirked up to a smirk, "A woman? Responding to me? Ooo, I like the sound of this." 

Roman shook his head and turned back to the book with a furrow between his faint eyebrows. Tony seemed to like the idea of women, it confused Roman, why did he always get that smirk and that stupid glint in his eyes when a pretty woman was mentioned? 

Jarvis sighed loudly, giving a non-discreet eye roll. "Ms. Virginia Potts, Mr. Stark." 

Tony held his breath when a beautiful strawberry-blonde nervously walked out of the home and towards where Roman and Tony sat. She glanced nervously at the file she held, adjusted some of her hair and looked back up to give a nervous, almost unnatural smile. 

Tony pushed the sunglasses lower on his nose to look at Ms. Potts over the rims. A grin on his lips, "Ms. Potts." he greeted.

"U-Uh, yeah, hi." Ms. Potts nervously waved a hand, Roman looked up to Ms. Potts and smiled. She flashed a slightly more confident smile back. "Um, Mr. Stark, my name is Virginia Potts. Although my friends call me Pepper. Pepper because I listened to Salt and Peppa a bit too— _anyways_ , it's a huge pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, the pleasure is all mine." Tony pushed the glasses up his nose and returned to Roman's book while Roman looked from Tony to Pepper whom looked deflated. 

"O-Okay," Pepper looked to Roman and smiled sweetly. "I'm glad to meet you as well, Mr. Stark. I love your Winnie the Pooh shirt."

"Time to stop kissing ass, ma'am," Tony said loudly, "What's your point?"

"Oh, wait, no, I wasn't—," Pepper dipped her head, sighing. "I'm thrilled to have this opportunity. Actually, I brought this folder—," she waved the folder, "—with my resumé along with a good number of recommendations from my previous employers. It's-It's a short career period, but you can see I have _great_ experience working with large companies and-and even small ones!"

Roman looked to Tony and saw he was flipping through Roman's book, the little boy poked Tony's stomach and he jolted. He snapped his eyes to Roman and he grinned to Pepper. 

"And, well, um," Pepper deflated even more when she finally realized that Tony hadn't listened to a word she said. 

"So happy you dropped in, but it's time for Roman to eat," Tony stood and picked Roman up with one arm, the child holding the book with one hand. He giggled and tilted his head to the right to look at the picture, Pepper closed her eyes. "Don't call. We'll call."

"Okay," Pepper breathed. She picked up her things and started to leave.

Roman looked up and frowned, Pepper seemed sad. Sad because Tony ignored her. That wasn't right! She was so happy and nervous when she came in here now she was deflated and sad. Roman knew there wasn't much he could do so he looked back to his book already missing Virginia "Pepper" Potts. 

Tony adjust so Roman was held at his side with one arm and the other was grabbing his drink from the table. 

"No."

Tony blinked and looked up, Pepper had stalked back over with determination in her eyes. "Sorry?"

"You won't call me because you didn't even listen to me. I've talked to the other women, Mr. Stark, and they explained how you ignored them because they weren't tasteful enough to see. How are you holding interviews when you won't even listen to the candidates?" 

Tony started at her with jaw slacked, Roman looked up with wide eyes. No one had ever snapped at Tony like Pepper had and Roman kinda liked it. Jarvis even seemed shocked, eyes shooting from Tony to Pepper and back to Tony.

Pepper lifted her chin, "And if you don't want to hire me. Good, I don't care at this point because you a self-conceited and egotistical jerk who deems yourself too highly to listen to anyone you see below you. My point being, you owe it to the other women who interview here to actually listen." 

Silence. No one knew what to say after that just stared at one another. 

Pepper looked like she realized what she had done and rubbed the back of her neck. "Let me, uh, just excuse myself."

"You got the job."

Roman looked up to the dumbstruck Tony who just stared at Pepper with something Roman had never seen in his eyes. Pepper turned on her heel, "Huh?"

"You impress me, I like you, you're different. You have the job. See you Monday." Tony adjust Roman on his hip. "Bye."

And that's how Virginia Potts changed the Stark's lives. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Stark Manor; November 13th 1990**

 

As Pepper merged into the family, Roman learned new things. He had started to stand with the aid of others, his babbles turned into almost words, and his nightmares had started to calm down. He got his cast off and his bandage around his head was gone. A scar that went from just above his right eyebrow to his jaw. Tony tried to remind Roman daily of how proud Tony was of him, something Tony's father didn't do and Tony didn't want to follow in his father's foot steps. He wanted to set his own path, his own legacy. Something Roman would look back on when he's older and be proud of. 

Today's agenda was movie outside and the pool. Roman was having fun with Pepper and Tony. Pepper had tried to dress him in little swimming shorts but Roman had refused and slipped into an oversized shirt, he was holding onto Pepper's hands and his little feet on top of Pepper's as she took steps. Tony was watching discreetly from the pool, a fond smile on his lips. 

"See? Like that, there you go!" Pepper encouraged Roman, walking with him. Roman scrunched his nose and giggled along with Pepper. "You'll be running in no time."

"I can't imagine him running, dear lord." Tony commented from the pool, smirking as he took a drink from his beer. 

"I can see it coming soon." Pepper looked back to Roman, "Isn't that right, Roman?"

Roman gave an enthusiastic nod in return. Pepper shook her head with a little laugh. 

Tony bit his lip, Roman looked so happy. _Pepper_ looked happy. Tony smirked and splashed the two, Roman blinked with a little yelp, Pepper shrieked. 

"Tony!" Pepper exclaimed. Roman tried to copy her but it came out as, "Blony!"

Tony laughed, pointing at them. "Wet is a great look on you, Ms. Potts." he winked, waving her over. "Come on in, Potts. It's a hot and sunny day."

Pepper blushed and glanced down, shaking her head. "Mr. Stark. . .," Pepper sat Roman in a chair, facing the little TV that displayed Cinderella. "I don't know if you should test me."

"Huh? What was that?" Tony teased, cupping his ear. Pepper shook her head, then Tony took his chance. He grabbed Pepper and pulled her in. 

Roman looked away from the movie to Tony and Pepper, the woman came back up, gasping and punching Tony's arm. She called him a jerk and a punk. Tony just threw his head back and laughed loudly at her. Roman's eyes drifted to the water and he wondered what the pool felt like. Did it make you float?

"Tony? Hey, uh, Tony?!" Roman frowned at the unfamiliar voice.

Tony looked away from Pepper and towards the doors, "Out here, Rhodey!" 

Roman didn't recognize this Rhodey man. He was a short, darker man, he looked determined and set on something when he walked through the door. Roman tilted his head and wondered what Rhodey was doing here and how he knew his father? 

Tony seemed to notice Roman's confusion, "Ah, Ro, this is Rhodey. Don't worry, he's just a small teddy bear." Tony swayed his eyes, squinting his eyes. "Now that I think about it, you're definitely more frightening than him."

Rhodey rolled his eyes at his oldest friend, "Gee, thanks, Tones." he turned to Roman and stuck out his hand. "Hey there, kid. I'm James Rhodes, or Rhodey."

Roman beamed and grabbed his hand, shaking it. Rhodey gasped, "You're about to break my hand!" he teased, pulling his hand back. 

Tony smirked, "He's charming, isn't he?"

"Yeah, as charming as you." Rhodey pulled away with a fond smile. 

"Well, what'd. you come to do? Skinny dip? Sorry but there's children here." Tony nodded to Roman. 

Rhodey sighed and crossed his arms. "No. The only time I will be naked in any form is the water in the shower." he rolled his eyes. 

"Not even a woman, a man?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

Rhodey stared at him, slipping his hands into his pockets. "This is the weirdest thing I've ever seen you do. And that's saying _a lot_ because, well we went to collage together."

"What?"

Rhodey smirked, nodding his head to Roman. "Daddy-Tony is the best thing I've ever seen."

Tony glanced down, "Yeah, well, I wasn't expecting it either."

"No one ever does," Rhodey chuckled, "You're pretty good at this fatherhood thing."

Tony blinked, turning to his friend. "Uh."

Rhodey smirked, "Stumped?"

"I'm speechless. Congrats."

"That won't last for long," Pepper spoke up jokingly. She looked nervous about what she said and glanced at Tony for approval.

Rhodey laughed loudly and nodded in agreement. Instead of saying anything that comforted her beliefs, he slowly swam towards her. Pepper raised her eyebrows. He grabbed onto her ankle and pulled her towards him, a smirk on his lips. Pepper yelped as Rhodey smiled knowingly, Roman frowned not exactly sure what's happening. 

"Tony, stop!" Pepper splashed water at him.

Tony coughed a bit but didn't release. 

"I'll call the police, this is harassment." Pepper warned, a beaming smile on her lips.

Rhodey snorted, "Wouldn't be the first time." he muttered.

"The police are in my pocket!" Tony informed. 

Roman felt himself get excited over everyone's own excitement. He giggled loudly and hopped down from the chair and he wobbled over, clapping his hands while Tony and Pepper splashed each other, yelling and laughing. Tony squeezed his eyes closed and Pepper's face scrunched up in happiness. Roman went to step into the water when an arm wrapped around his middle. 

"Whoa, kid! Don't want to drown, do ya?" Rhodey chuckled.

Tony looked up from Pepper to Roman and Rhodey and he dropped his jaw and— ultimately— Pepper's ankle. He stared at his son and Roman hid his face in his hands. 

"How— when— what—," Tony sputtered, swimming back to the side. "Did you pick him up, Rhodes?"

"No? He rushed over." Rhodey answered in confusion. "He's not done that before?"

"No!" Tony scrambled out of the pool and scooped Roman up in his arms, the boy whined when his shirt got all wet because of Tony being wet. Tony started to plant kisses all over Roman's face. "You walked, Ro! You walked, you walked!"

Roman laughed, wrapping his arms around his neck. He leaned his cheek against Tony's cheek and hummed loudly. 

"Wait!" Tony turned back to the wide-eyed Pepper, he pointed to her. "Get the camera! Please, Pep! I need to catch the second steps."

Pepper blinked and rushed out of the pool, grabbing a towel. "I'll be right back, Mr. Stark." she ran into the home and quickly cam back with Tony's camera, turning it all around trying to figure out how to use it. "Uh, how does this turn on?"

Tony placed Roman at the chair and he was at the edge of the pool, he sighed heavily. "Rhodes, please get that working." he crouched down and opened his arms. "Roman, can you walk to dada?" 

Rhodey brought the camera up to focus on the Starks, a fond smile on his lips. Pepper crossed her arms and chewed on her thumb. 

"Come on, you can do it, Ro." Tony encouraged him.

Roman gripped onto the chair, chewing on his hand until he took a wobbly step forward. Tony clapped his hands and waved him forward, Roman got more excited and started to rush towards him, opening his arms. Tony let out a loud exclaim, picking him up and twirling him around. 

"Yes, yes, yes!" Tony yelled, kissing Roman's cheek. "I'm so proud of you, Ro! So, so proud!" 

Pepper and Rhodey clapped with grins of their own. Roman felt really happy that Tony was so excited, he felt proud of himself that he could help Tony feel that way. The lonely and sad look that usually clouded his eyes was now replaced with excitement and happiness. 

"So proud of you!" Tony repeated, he pulled away with a grin. "Wanna go watch your favorite show?"

Roman nodded frantically. Tony went inside and Rhodey and Pepper quickly followed. Tony informed them that he's going to grab some snacks and that Rhodey and Pepper could switch something on. Rhodey plopped down and Roman snuggled into the couch, eyes watching the TV screen. Rhodey turned on the TV and flickered through the channels until he reached the news channels. 

Roman frowned at the screen when he saw a picture of Tony wide eyed as Roman screamed and cried at the hospital. Pepper shook her head, "Rhodey, we should turn this off." 

"Just a minute." 

_"A big question that's hitting the news papers, TV, and magazines. The biggest weapon manufacturing family, the Starks, or should we say the only son, Anthony Stark, the twenty year old was seen with an unidentifiable little boy. For the past few months, the world had only this picture to go off of. The little boy seen by reporters as screaming and crying as the Starks shoved him into the car. We can no confirm that this child is Anthony Stark's offspring,"_ Tony walked back into the living room and his features darkened, _"it is clear that the little boy was in an accident and no one has seen or heard from the mother. The entire Stark family has avoided any questions about the child and continue to live a private life. There are questions that so many have but have gone unanswered. Who is this boy? Where has he been? Is Anthony Stark finally settling down? What effects is he going to have on Stark Industries?"_

"Turn that off," Tony growled from the back of his throat. Rhodey clicked the remote and the TV flickered off. 

Roman wondered why all those people seemed to care so much about who he was. Why Tony seemed to be so upset to hear all of that. Roman wondered what Stark Industries was, did his family own something? Were Tony and his grandparents famous? 

"Well," Pepper breathed out, "I think some questions need to be answered, Mr. Stark." 

"No," Tony said firmly. He handed a juice to Roman and the little boy sipped from it. 

"Mr. Stark,"

"If I wanted the all the answers out there, then they would've been answered. I would have a neon sign that shows a big, fat picture of Roman and it's pointing to him. It says, 'Tony Stark's Son.'!" 

Roman sucked the juice through the straw and he wobbled over to the toy box, pulling out some old doll Pepper snuck into there. He smiled and took out a robot and the doll and plopped down on the ground. 

"I know, Tony, I know. They're nosy and irritating, but I am sure your father wants this finished. These people paint ugly pictures very fast." 

"When it comes to the company, they stay informed." Tony snapped, eyes narrowed. He sat down next to Roman and helped him pull out some toys. "When it comes to _family_ , they can stick their information where the sun don't shine." 

Roman scrunched his face at a doll, the face was melted and the left arm was gone. Whatever face the doll had before was gone, missing, the arm was also just a memory. Roman showed it to Tony and he shook his head, tossing it over his shoulder.

"Chucky can take a leave." 

"Tony, Tony!" Rhodey snapped his fingers. "Focus here for _one second_."

Tony glared at his best friend, "I am focused, Rhodes. I am so focused that I know that the last thing my T-R-A-M-A-T-I-Z-E-D son is to experience F-A-M-E and a bunch of questions about his D-E-A-D  M-O-T-H-E-R." 

Roman stared up at Tony blankly. 

Rhodey glanced from Tony to Roman, "Well, Tony, I'm pretty sure he just understood every single word you said." he looked to the baby, "R-I-G-H-T?"

Roman nodded, looking down at the robot. 

Tony huffed, "Jarvis and his stupid Alphabet Soup." he grumbled, he pulled Roman into his lap and Roman ignored him, staring at the robot with a tilted head. Tony sighed, frowning. "Come on, don't make me the bad guy."

"Mr. Stark, we all hate all of this as much as you do. This is your only chance to stop them." Pepper told him softly. 

Tony didn't respond and Roman looked up to him to see Tony concentrating a little too hard on the ground, his jaw clenched and eyes narrowed. Tony looked up and offered a sad smile, his eyes screamed two things.

Guilt and regret.

Roman didn't realize why he was looking at him that way. He didn't know just what the future held for him. He'll go from a boy with nightmares and scars to a boy that would hold a whole empire at his feet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy is that one dad you don't want to meet in Iron Man 3.


	4. Smile For The Camera, Mr. Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman meets a friendly face, visits Stark Industries, and we get more of what happened that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah. This one's kinda short.

**Stark Manor; March 8th 1991**  

 

For some reason the Stark home had been hectic after Tony returned from Stark Industries when he made an announcement. Roman had turned two just three months ago. His birthday party just had the family he needed, Tony, Howard, Maria, Pepper, and Rhodey. It was fun, he got new toys and another book about the brain; something Pepper admitted to have bought for him. Roman loved it. 

The night Tony made a big announcement, everyone stood near the TV to hear the news from Tony. Roman was excited to see his father on the big screen. But Tony put Roman to bed early, telling him that big boys needed lots of sleep. Roman had pouted all night, he didn't even give Tony a hug when Tony told him goodnight. He missed how Tony sighed and looked down sadly before walking out of the room. 

As Roman grew every day, Tony realized just how troublesome he was. He would sneak out of bed and run around, hide under his bed as he played with toys and tried to talk. Roman wondered if Tony was beginning to think that Roman was too much, he would always rub his face and sigh heavily whenever he found Roman out of bed or doing something he was told _not to do._ He also had a hard time keeping up with Roman's nightmares, he would always wake up screaming and crying. The doctors were not only concerned about the nightmares but also how Roman was still unable to talk, they said that it seemed that Roman didn't suffer from brain damage but he simply was just lagging behind. 

Some hesitancy came when Roman was around Rhodey more, the man was very moral driven and sarcastic about pretty much everything that Tony had to say. Roman grew to like the man and considered him family, the man agreed to anything Roman wanted to do. He called himself the cool uncle. Roman agreed with that just so Rhodey would continue to be on Team Roman. 

Roman loved Pepper, the woman was the sweetest. But not as sweet as his Grandmother who treated Roman with care and love. She always spoke with a soft tone and whenever Tony would do something that upset Roman, she would step in and clarify to her confused son _what not to do_ next time. Maria and Pepper actually grew close, like a mother and daughter type of relationship. Maria and Pepper usually played chest when Tony and Howard were away, Roman watching closely.

Speak of Howard. Roman had actually gotten the man to slightly warm up to him; Howard would secretly let him into the lab. He knew that Tony did not want Roman around that stuff too early on but Howard just needed to leave some knowledge with someone before he left this place. Roman wouldn't really pay attention to what Howard was talking about/showing him, Howard just kinda enjoyed someone there. 

Roman sat at his chair with some CoCo Puffs in front of him, he grinned when Pepper ruffled his hair. She giggled and shook her head, taking a sit of her coffee. Roman squealed when Tony blew a raspberry against his cheek, he pulled away and sat on his other side. 

"Out of thousands of sperms, you're the one with baby cheeks that'll last _forever_." Tony pinched Roman's cheeks playfully. 

"Listen, Tony," Rhodey followed Tony into the kitchen, Tony huffing and closing his eyes. "we've been fighting over this for 12 years! You know I'm right."

Pepper frowned, tilting her head. "What exactly have you two been fighting about?" 

Tony rolled his eyes, lifting his cup to his mouth. "Pepper, who's better, Superman or Batman?"

"Batman," Pepper responded immediately. 

Tony snapped his fingers, pointing to her as he stood to sling an arm around the hunched Rhodey. "See? Some people have sense, Rhodes. Batman is a dark and brooding character. Mysterious, yet, lovable."

"Mhm, because everyone loves a superhero who juggles his own life and his superhero life." Rhodey pushed Tony away. "All I'm sayin' is that Superman is _way_ better! He's got a love life, stable job, and he doesn't let his superhero ness get in the way."

"All of those are invalid reasons in the Stark party," Tony scrunched his face, his eyes brightened as he turned to Roman who had been watching them with confusion. "Ro, Superman or Batman?"

"Oh, don't ask him! You've already corrupted him." Rhodey scowled at him.

Pepper raised her eyebrows, "Wait, you've been fighting over this for _12 years?_ " 

"It's serious, Pepper! This determines the future!" Tony huffed, he hardened his eyes at the wide eyed Roman. "Ro, you're up to bat. Smile for Batman, thumbs down for Superman."

"That's unfair! You're implanting a negative connotation to choosing Superman," Rhodey pointed out, glaring as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

"No I'm not!" Tony said in a defensive tone, "I'm giving him a way to answer, Roman knows it."

Rhodey and Tony grew louder and all Roman could do was stare up at them. He wasn't sure who Batman or Superman was but he did have a favorite good guy— or girl in this matter. He took another bite from his cereal as he watched Rhodey and Tony with blinking eyes. They turned back to Roman. He gave a shrug before looking to his food. 

"Ro?" Roman looked up to Tony who kept a steady gaze on his son, "You've seen Batman and Superman before, right?"

Roman shook his head. 

"Any superhero?" Rhodey lowered his head. 

Roman nodded, smiling. He pointed to the TV where an old episode of Wonder Woman played. 

"What?!" Rhodey and Tony exclaimed, their jaws dropped. " _Wonder Woman?!_ "

Roman nodded with a beaming smile, bouncing in his seat. Pepper covered her mouth to try and hide her laugh, ducking her head in better attempt. 

"This is a betrayal," Tony spoke, clutching his chest. "I've never felt this amount of heartbreak. My own child will be the reason the Starks fall!"

Roman blinked at him, then fling a CoCo Puff into his mouth. Tony choked before he spat the piece onto the floor, blinking at Roman.

"And my death." Tony shook his head, sitting back down.

"Well, looks like we'll continue this forever." Rhodey sighed, sitting next to Pepper who couldn't control her laughs anymore.

"It's not funny, Potts!" Tony exclaimed, the woman only leaned back in her chair, clutching her stomach. "It's very serious."

"Serious as 'What About Bob'." Pepper snorted, calming down. "I'm sorry."

"Tony," Maria rushed into the kitchen, slipping her earrings on. "Why aren't you all ready?"

Tony frowned, glancing at Pepper. "Uh, what am I supposed to be ready for, dear mother?"

Maria dropped her arms, her face filled with worry. "Tony, you seriously don't remember?" she sighed, "You announced to almost every reporter in New York that you were bringing Roman to Stark Industries."

Tony's face paled and fell, he looked down to his hands. Oh this was a terrible idea, the worst he's ever had. He'd never admit this aloud but he prayed to any God out there that Roman wouldn't have another reason to cry at night after this.

"Oh, right," Tony sighed, standing up and picking up Roman. The boy whined and tried to reach for one last piece of cereal but they were already walking away. "Sorry, Rhodes, Pep, gotta blast."

"No problem, we're not done here!" Rhodey called.

Roman looked to Tony's face and could see the worry lines slowly forming on his face. It made him look older, his mouth was pulled down in a deep frown. Roman didn't liked Tony frowning, it didn't suit the energetic man. He deserved to smile all the time, not just when everyone was watching.

Roman pushed the corners of Tony's mouth up, "Smile." he demanded.

Tony sighed, "Look, Roman—," he froze and looked at his son. "What did you say?"

"Smile!" Roman demanded again.

Tony smiled shakily, rubbing Roman's cheek. "I'll smile for you any day, Ro." he kissed the top of his head. "Any time, any day, you tell me and I'll smile. Let's get you dressed."

 

* * *

 

 

**Stark Industries; March 8th 1991**

 

Roman leaned forward in his seat, staring up at the big building in awe. It was glimmering in the sun but it was still very intimidating. Roman felt a fluttering in his stomach, he didn't understand why Tony and his grandparents had to make a whole trip over to this building. There was a crowd of people outside of the car with flashing cameras and the shouts of questions that would most definitely have no answer to them. 

Maria and Howard exited the car first, Happy quickly followed to open Tony and Roman's door. Tony stepped out, buttoning his jacket.

He turned to Happy and leaned in to say lowly, "I want you to stay behind him. Don't take your eyes off him." 

Happy nodded firmly, "Got it, boss." 

Tony turned around and smiled at Roman who looked nervous beyond belief. He cowered into the seat while Tony held his hand out, smiling warmly at Roman. "Come on, Ro. We have a building to explore." 

Roman put his tiny hand in Tony's and hopped out of the car and onto the warm cement. The people immediately tried to swarm them but Happy and some of the other security push them away. They held out microphones, tape recorders, cameras, pens. All things that made Roman _very_ confused and lost. He looked up to Tony in wonder but he kept his eyes forward and face flat. 

"Mr. Stark! Mr. Stark! What caused you to be hidden for year of your life?" 

"What's it like from living with your mother to living with the Starks?" 

"Will you be taking over Stark Industries when your father no longer can?"

"Did you meet your father before your time at the hospital?"

"Boo!" Roman stuck his tongue out. The reporters blinked and looked to one another then became louder. Their questions seemed to only be whispers in the wind when the Stark family entered the building. Roman jumped up and down in excitement, everything was so shiny. It all just screamed to be touched.

"Don't touch anything," Howard warned, glancing at his grandson.

Tony rolled his eyes, "You can touch one thing, don't waist your chance on something stupid. Like a touch screen." Tony warned.

"Tony!" a loud voice echoed against the wall. 

Tony snapped his head up at a tall, bald, and Santa bearded man. He had a wide smile on his lips and raised eyebrows, his big hands were open and arms spread. Howard looked hesitant and less impressed with the man, he ignored him and walked past him with a indescribable look sent over his shoulder. Roman saw that everyone was dressed in something fancy, those fancy grey and black suits. Roman was dressed in blue jeans, a red sweatshirt, and a pair of little black boots. 

Tony frowned at his father but gave the tall man a smile, "'Ello, Obie. How's it goin'?"

"Fantastic! I've been waiting to meet this guy," the man— or Obie, kneeled down to Roman's height. "Hey there, big guy."

Roman tilted his head at Obie, he seemed like an odd man and something just didn't sit well with him. Roman gave a big smile nonetheless.

"Wow, look at that smile, that's definitely a Stark smile." Obie chuckled, glancing up at Tony. He tapped Roman's cheek, "I'm a friend of your Daddy's."

Roman found it funny how Obie said a friend of Tony's and not the owner of Stark Industries, Howard. You would think this man would want to be involved with the head man not a boy who was slowly getting involved with his father's work. Maybe Obie was trying to get involved with Tony now so he could influence him later. Obie seemed clever.

"Roman, this is. . .Obadiah Stane," Howard said over his shoulder, his eyes darted to the ground and said the man's with distaste. 

Tony smiled at Roman, rubbing the child's palm. "He's a good pal. You and I, we can call him Obie."

Roman liked the sound of Obie. He pointed at Obadiah and said, "Owie," 

Tony chuckled, the corners of his eyes crinkled, "Close enough, Ro!"

Obie stood, shaking his head. "Very close." he clapped his hands together. "You know, Roman. I think you and I are going to be great friends."

Just then Howard, Obie, and Tony started to show Roman around the building. Introducing him to scientist and engineers, all things that bored Roman to great end. He kept yawning and laying his head against Tony's leg when they were just standing. Howard and Obie were being really boring but Tony tried to interest Roman with some weird faces or whispering a joke. Roman didn't listen though and it looked like Tony wasn't even listening, he popped his cheek and clicked his tongue as he looked around. Roman felt content when he realized that no reporters or photographers were watching them and demanding questions. But he also realized that everyone was shocked and confused with his presence, they gave him weird looks and whispered to the closest person next to them about Roman Stark. Roman didn't like some of the looks that some of the men and women sent Tony. 

Tony Stark was Roman's. 

And the only person that is _every_ allowed to look at him like that is Pepper Potts. _Only_ Pepper Potts. Roman Stark and Pepper Potts against the world, no one else. 

Eventually they reached the main building again. Roman had ended up in Tony's arms, his head rested against his shoulder as he slept quietly. Tony grunted quietly when he felt the lollipop that Obie gave Roman stabbing into his abdomen. 

"That's quite the kid you got, Tony." Obie said, placing his hands in his pockets. "I feel as though he's going to do great things when he's older."

Tony snorted, "One step at a time, Obie. He's only two." 

"I know, I know." Obie shook his head. "Just, try and get him into something."

"I will."

"Tony, let's go." Howard cut through, hard eyes casted upon Obie. "Your mother wanted to cook tonight."

"Coming, dad." Tony looked to Obie. "Good seeing ya, Obie."

"Can't wait to see you again, Tony."

Tony joined his father in walking towards the car, ignoring the reporters.

"You know I don't trust Obie," Howard mumbled to his son. 

Tony rolled his eyes, "You're just paranoid with about anyone you meet." 

"Especially him," Howard turned to Tony and gripped his arm. "If you will not listen to anything I say, just listen this once. _Don't trust Obie._ " 

Tony frowned, "Sorry, what? I heard subtext that said, 'Disappointed father.'" Tony jumped into the car and laid back, gazing at his sleeping son.

 

* * *

 

 

**Abounded Road; September 25th 1990**

 

 _Clara stared at the road with wide eyes. It was happening. She tried to stop it, tried to prevent it. But destiny arrives all the same. No matter what you do to try and hide from it, dread it, run from it. It would come for you, it would find you. She should have_ never _gotten involved with this, with_ any _of this. It was all a terrible, terrible idea. She didn't think about Roman's safety, she never thought of his and that's what made her a terrible mother._

_Roman cried and cried in the back seat. His cries turned into screams of fear, he didn't understand what was happening. That's okay. Maybe when he's older he'll understand. Clara knew he would understand when he was older, that someone would explain it to him. Or maybe, being who he was, he would figure it out for himself. He just hoped that he didn't try to take revenge or he let this affect him more than he should._

_Clara looked from the street, reeling her head so she could comfort her baby. "It's okay, sweetheart. Everything's gonna be okay. Just be real quiet for mommy, okay? Don't cry. Smile. Go on, smile." she gentle told him, rubbing his knee with her head._

_She could see the confusion in his eyes. Why would she want him to smile? Roman supposed that his mother did enjoy people having a positive look on life, living it with a smile. Roman wiped his cheeks and sniffled, smiling a little bit for his mother._

_"There we go," Clara choked a sob, knowing_ it _was coming closer. "Just look out that window and smile, baby."_

_Roman didn't understand but he looked away. Clara looked forward as the car door dented in and—_

Ocean eyes. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Stark Manor; March 9th 1991**

 

Roman woke up with a cry, Tony held him close to his chest. This had been occurring since Roman got here, some nights he would sleep just fine. But most nights his nightmares caused him to scream and cry in horror. Tony knew that he needed help, he knew he should take Roman in to his doctor but a part of Tony just couldn't face the fact that his son might need medication. Roman thrashed and tried to fight against Tony's hold until he became too weak to wrestle him anymore. 

"Shh, shh, it's okay." Tony soothed, Roman had his head against his chest as he cried softly. Tony closed his eyes painfully, he felt terrible for Roman. He didn't deserve this. "Come on, pal. You can get through this."

Roman pulled away, putting a tiny hand on Tony's cheek. "No cry, Dada. No cry." Roman shook his head. "Bad cry, no cry." 

Tony stared at him with soft eyes, sniffling. "I'm not going to cry," Tony kissed Roman's palm. "Just know that you're always worth crying for, Ro."

Roman laid his head against Tony again, staring off to the side. He couldn't do this. Why did he always feel so scared when he slept? Why couldn't he dream of nice things, like candy, other kids, or superheroes? What was wrong with him?

"Ro," Tony said softly, Roman pulled away again. "we're gonna go to the doctor tomorrow. You're going to get better, okay?"

Roman nodded sadly and placed his head back on Tony's shoulder. Maybe it was for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's this going? What do you guys think is going to happen?


	5. Happy Birthday, Mr. Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> December 16th 1991. Fate decides to step into play yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally arrived. The dreadful date. Gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm actually crying oh my gosh. 
> 
> Warning for violence and character death.

**Stark Manor; December 16th 1991**

 

 

Roman wore a birthday hat on top of his head. He sat on the floor with his little plane and he made a buzzing noise with his mouth, getting up he ran to the couch where a lump laid. He planted it on the lump and twirled around, giving a silent scream as he fell to the ground in a heap. Fake exploding sounds coming from his lips. The now three-year-old was excited for the trip his grandfather was taking him and his grandma on. Howard had finally just warmed up to Roman and Roman was enjoying every moment of it. Maria sat at the piano with a fond smile on her lips. Roman jumped to his feet and slowly crept up on the lump on the couch with a mischievous smile. 

"Dada," Roman whispered. He grabbed the Santa hat on Tony's head and pulled up on it. He didn't move or wake up, he continued to softly snore. Roman put his hand over his mouth to stifle his giggle as he gazed at his father. It has been nine months since Roman started his treatment, the doctor his father took him to said that Roman suffered some form of PTSD. Since then he had been getting slightly better and his nightmares were coming back every other night. 

Roman quietly shifted and rested his chin against the couch cushion to watch Tony sleep. He looked so peaceful, his usual worry lines were gone with his sleep. Roman wondered what Howard or Maria looked like when they slept, did all those weird wrinkles on their face go away? Or did they worry at night like Roman does? 

A week and a half till Christmas and Roman was excited. Although today may be his birthday, he loved Christmas. All the lights and the decorations. He liked his birthday too because Pepper would decorate his room with Christmas light and then leave them on till New Years. Howard promised to take Roman and Maria on a trip. One of which Tony couldn't join for, which made Roman feel terrible. He wanted to celebrate all his birthday with Tony, the night was still young. Roman had just gotten Tony back after four months of him being in Berlin on some schooling matters. 

Roman huffed, dropping the hat back in Tony's face. He skipped over to Maria and grinned up at her. Maria gave a soft and gentle smile back, lifting him up onto her lap and put her hands onto the keys then told him to put his hands on hers. Roman did so and she started to play a gentle tone. Roman watched her in awe like she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She was as pretty as his mother and he was glad to call her his grandma.

"Try to remember the kind of September. When grass was green," Maria sang softly, swaying slightly in her seat. 

Howard came into the room and pulled the blanket from Tony's face. He looked at him with slight disappointment. This time Tony stirred upon the lights hitting his face. He sat up and stretched to get the sleep out of his body, the Santa cap on his head was pulled further down his head. 

"Who's the homeless person on the couch?" Howard asked, adjusting his suit jacket.

Roman pointed, "Dada! Dada!" he answered Howard's rhetorical question. 

"Get up, dear, and say goodbye to your father," Maria ordered Tony.

Tony scoffed quietly, leaning back into the couch. He smiled at Roman, raising a brow. "Is the birthday boy learning the piano?" he asked, hoping up from the couch.

"Mhm! I play!" Roman patted his grandmother's hands, Maria laughed softly, closing her eyes. "It pretty!"

"Very pretty, Ro," Tony smiled fondly. Tony glanced at Howard and wagged a finger, "This is why I love coming home for Christmas," he wore a smug and bitter smile, " _right_ before you leave town."

Howard raised a cool brow at his son. Roman looked back and he could just see the heartache in Howard's eyes. He wished that Howard and Tony were nice to each other like they were nice to Roman.

"Be nice, dear, he's been studying abroad," Maria intervened yet again in a soft and gentle tone. 

"Really?" Howard asked, "Which broad? What's her name?"

Roman glanced at his grandfather then father in confusion. He wasn't sure what a 'broad' was but he could only assume that it was one of those ladies that his dad always sneaks around with. Roman hated those ladies, they didn't care about his father or Roman, they only cared about themselves. He wished Pepper would make Tony stop. 

"Candice," Tony retorted to Howard's poke. He glanced at Roman and put the Santa cap on the toddler's head. 

"Tank you, Dada," Roman grinned happily. 

Tony smirked at his son and patted his head. Roman giggled and covered his face with his hands, a red on them. Tony took the party hat that Roman once wore and put it on his own head. 

"Do me a favor?" Howard spoke up, Roman frowned when he saw Tony's jaw clench. "Try not to burn the house down before Monday."

Tony turned on his heel, putting his hands in his pockets. "Okay, so it's Monday. That is good to know. I will plan my toga party accordingly," he shuffled closer to Maria, "Where you going again?"

"Your father's flying Roman and me to the Bahamas," Maria answered with a fond smile, "for a little getaway. And a birthday present." 

Roman clapped his hands with a gleeful laugh. He was excited to go somewhere new for his birthday. Although he was sad that Tony wouldn't be there because he loved to spend every moment with his father, it was fun, Tony was fun. 

"We might have to make a quick stop." 

"At the Pentagon," Tony said, nodding, "Right?"

Howard nodded in acknowledgment. 

Tony leaned towards Maria and Roman and his voice got a pitch higher, " _Don't worry_ , you're gonna _love_ the holiday menu at the commissary." 

Roman laughed at his tone, even though he didn't understand what Tony was talking about. Roman knew he had to learn a new word because he didn't know what a 'commissary' was. Tony seemed proud to get a laugh from his son because he smiled bigger as he watched Roman. He suddenly remembered his father standing there and his smile dropped and was replaced with an irritated expression. 

Howard spoke up yet again, "You know, they say sarcasm is a metric for potential. If that's true, you'll be a great man some day."

Tony didn't respond, he walked over to the doorway and leaned against it while crossing his arms. 

"I'll get the bags," Howard informed Maria.

There was silence when Howard left. Roman stared at Tony worriedly, he knew that Tony's relationship with Howard was rough and he was just glad that Tony didn't act that way with Roman. He hoped that Roman and Tony were best friends until the day they died, Roman would be content with that. Maria slipped Roman out of her lap as she stood and walked towards her son.

She stared up at him softly and spoke gently, "He does miss you when you're not here."

Tony scoffed, "Please, he misses the thought of me. He misses having someone to yell at," Tony snapped, "and he misses that quiet he lost the day I was born."

Maria deflated, "Anthony, I know you two are tough, but if you both just try a little harder then—,"

"No!" Tony cut her off with a yell, Roman widened his eyes at his father's tone. "I'm not going to put effort where it's useless! He doesn't want to try, I won't try! He doesn't care about me, I don't care about him. _Everyone_ knows how he feels about me. So stop living in a dream, Mom."

Roman hoped it wasn't true, he hoped that Tony and Howard cared for each other. He was sure that they loved each other! They just didn't know how to show it! 

Maria shakily placed a hand on his chest, "Anthony, please, fix it before it's too late. H-He's getting older and Starks aren't immortal, darling. One say he'll pass away and you'll regret not fixing something that could've been."

"Couldn't come sooner," Tony mumbled under his breath.

Roman didn't like how his father was acting at all. He looked down at his hands and swayed his little body.

Maria had tears forming in her eyes, closing them for a moment she whispered, "Okay."

Howard walked back into the room with bags in his hands. He saw how upset his wife was and glanced at Tony with a blank expression, obviously trying not to show how annoyed he way. "Watch the house till we get back."

"Yep," Tony said.

"Come along, darling," Howard softly said to Maria.

Maria took a pause and picked Roman up, the boy wrapped his arms around her neck and smiled at her trying to cheer her up. She just booped his nose and moved towards Tony. When Tony caught sight of Roman he immediately put on a smile and kissed his forehead. Roman pulled the cap down further so it was just above his eyes.

"Bye, bye, Dada," Roman reached over and squished his cheeks. "I love you!"

Tony pressed two kisses to Roman's hands and the boy stuck his tongue out making Tony laugh. Howard didn't make and noise of protest or disgust he seemed. . .proud. Only Roman caught sight of it but his chin was held high and his lips were twitched upwards, Howard Stark was proud of his son. 

"Have fun, okay?" Tony told Roman seriously, "Call me every night and tell me of all the trouble you get into."

Roman nodded back determined, "Yes, Dada." 

Maria kissed Tony's cheek softly and smiled, "Goodbye, darling."

"Bye, Mom, see you soon," Tony nodded in acknowledgment.

She lingered for a moment, watching Tony, she held his chin. "I love you, Anthony."

"Love you too," Tony whispered.

Maria turned around and Roman looked back to wave enthusiastically, "I love you, Dada!" Roman didn't hear it back.

Howard passed Tony with nothing but a second glance. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Street; December 16th 1991**

 

Roman swayed his head side to side happily to a tone Maria put on to drown out her and Howard's talking. Howard was saying that Tony was something he couldn't understand and Maria was trying to say that if Howard took some time, he would understand his son. Roman didn't really mind this though, he was drawing little pictures on the window and adjusting the hat on top of his head. He drew a little smiley face, like one Tony taught him to draw.

Lately, Roman loved to draw but his fascination with the brain lived on. Howard had declared one day that Roman was going to be some sort of psychologist that would make some ground breaking development. Tony would butt in and say that he didn't care what Roman was just the fact that he knew things about the brain at this age was amazing. He was a proud father nonetheless.

"Big tree! And that tree, Pop pop," Roman pointed out the window, "Dada doesn't like the bubble."

Maria let out a laugh, holding her chest. Howard's lips twitched up and he turned down the music and glanced back at his grandson.

"What did you just say, Roman?" Howard glanced at him through the rearview mirror.

"Bubble! Dada don't want bubble." Roman shook his head. 

"Oh," Maria covered her mouth, laughing again. "Bubbles, Howard."

"That makes sense," Howard shook his head fondly. "I'll be sure not to give Tony any bubbles."

"Ah, if he's as smart as Anthony, he'll start making sense real soon." Maria placed a hand on Howard's arm, squeezing it gently. 

Roman wondered if Howard even wanted him to be like Anthony. Howard probably loved Tony but he was really tough with him. It made Roman wonder if Tony would act that way towards Roman when he was older. Maybe it was just Howard coping with whatever was happening in life. Maybe Howard didn't know how to be a parent. Roman had no clue.

Roman rubbed his eyes and laid his head on the seatbelt as he looked out the window. The trees and light snow rushed past and Roman thought it was beautiful. He frowned and sat forward when he heard a funny noise behind them, it sounded like a car motor but Roman only saw one light behind them and not two. Something about this vehicle made Roman's heart beat against his chest. 

A motorcycle with a darkly dressed man came to the side of the car, he looked menacing. His motorcycle came closer and closer to their car and Roman made a panicked noise as he pointed outside at the man. Something about him was eerily familiar, Roman's lower lip wobbled. He didn't like this. The man gave a scowl and pushed the window causing Howard to loose control. 

"Howard!" Maria shouted in fear.

Roman cried out when the car connected with a large tree and everything went quiet. He screamed, this felt like when he lost his mother. He clenched his eyes closed, he had just started to get better. The doctor said he was being good. Now that was going to be all gone. Roman opened his eyes and looked to the front of the car, it was crumpled up like a sheet of paper. A smoke resinated from it and a quiet sizzling. 

Roman tried to lean forward but the seatbelt held him back, groans and painful moans filled the silence. "Pop pop? Grandma?" Roman called. 

"Roman," Maria breathed, shaking her head. 

"Nana?" Roman pressed his feet against the seat and pushed, "Nana! Pop pop!"

"Roman," Howard groaned, shifting in his seat. He was slow and his face scrunched up in pain. Roman breathed heavily when the sound of the motorcycle turning off reached his ears, he started to cry softly when the man stalked towards the car and towards where Howard was. He reached into the car and pulled Howard out, he pulled Howard's head back by his hair.

"P-Please help my grandson an-and my wife. Please. Help." Howard begged the attacker softly.

Roman widened his eyes when the man pulled Howard to his knees. Howard reached up and grabbed the man's wrist, trying to release some pain from his head. Howard froze when he meet the man's eyes. 

"Sergeant Barnes?" Howard breathed in shock. He didn't know if it was a delusion or he was actually seeing the man. 

The man paused, his head tilted. 

"Howard!" Maria called desperately. 

Roman let out screams when the man brought down a metal hand to crush Howard's face in. One. Two.  That's all it took for Howard to gaze deadly at the sky. 

"Howard!" Maria screamed. 

The man released his grip and Howard fell to the ground, unmoving. 

"Pop pop!" Roman cried, tears streamed down his cheeks and he felt sick. He felt as though he was going to puke. "Pop pop!"

The man grabbed onto Howard and shoved him back into his seat, delicately placing his head on the side of the steering wheel. Roman let out whines as he watched the man move away from Howard and started to go around the car. 

" _Oh_ , Howard," Maria cried softly, gazing at her dead husband. 

Roman screamed and screamed as the man came closer. He would scream until his throat was raw. 

"Don't you touch him," Maria breathed in fear and a last ditch effort to protect her grandson, "Please, God, please. Please forgive us."

The man's hand clamped around her neck and Maria let out one last gasp as she struggled against him. Roman cried out for the man to stop, to let her go. But it was no use, Maria thrashed for a moment then it all stopped. She went silent and limp in the front seat. Roman cried loudly, the man opened the door to Roman and the toddler screamed for the one person who promised to save him. 

"Dada!" Roman tried to lean away from the man, "Dada! Dada!" 

Roman remembered Tony promising to always save him. To protect him. But when he needed him most, he wasn't here. He wanted Tony to hold him, to hear that it was okay, that everyone was okay. A cold metallic wrapped around Roman's neck and he stared at the man with wide eyes. 

The man stopped. His fingers never tightened. Roman finally brought the courage to look him in the eyes and he might as well have been strangled. Ocean blue eyes. Roman would've found them pretty if they were any one else, but this man had just killed his grandparents. Two people he loved very much. His face twitched with emotions, confusion, anger, sadness, guilt. But his fingers never released. Roman watched on and it was like the man was having a hard time controlling himself. 

Roman's lower lip wobbled while he stared the man in the eyes, "W-Why?"

He shook his head slowly, his voice trembling like Roman's as he answered, "I. . .I don't know."

Roman blinked his eyes at the man, maybe if he helped him be happy, he wouldn't hurt anyone else. "Me too," Roman said, he sniffled and the man tilted his head. Roman shakily reached forward and the man narrowed his eyes, he pushed the corner of the man's lips up. "Smile."

"Stop," he pulled away and walked to the back of the car. The car jolted as the trunk was forced open, Roman let out a small cry. Roman waited until he heard the man's heavy boots crunch against the glass and he was at least away from the car to pay attention to his grandparents.

Roman reached forward and poked her shoulder, "Nana?" he called. 

The crunching stopped and so did the man. He painfully looked over his shoulder. 

"Nana?" Roman called out again, tears in his eyes. "Nana, no sleep! No sleep! Hold me! Nana? Pop pop?" 

Roman started to cry out for them more and more not sure what more he could do. He held his head in his arms to block any images out. He heard the man run to his motorcycle and take off. Even then he didn't open his eyes only cried softly into his arms and begged for his grandparents to wake up.

Roman would forget that metal armed man. 

But he would forever remember the ocean blue eyes that screamed nothing else but help. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uh, that just happened. Forgive me.


	6. Congratulations, Mr. Stark!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter into Iron Man! I'm really excited. :)

**Afghanistan; May 2nd 2008**

 

 

The clinking of the ice against the glass was getting on his last nerve, he hunched more forward to try and steady his hand so he could write down information for his final. He closed his eyes when the Humvee struck a bump and his pencil scratched down the whole page. He took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves and not snap the pencil in his hand in half. His dark green eyes flickered up to look at the soldiers, he didn't exactly ask to be here but his father saw it a great opportunity for him to learn the ropes of the company.

Tony glanced over to his son, sighing under his breath seeing that Roman did not look excited or very amused. This was Tony's last effort to get Roman to see that Stark Industries would be in his best interest, that it would keep him financially stable, he would have a great legacy. But Roman voiced that he was fascinated by phycology and he wanted to help people. Roman was firm in his decision but agreed to company Tony to Afghanistan, Obie was shocked to hear that Roman was going with Tony but didn't mind it. 

Tony bit on his lower lip, he knew that Roman was hesitant to do any of this due to his fear of cars. Even at 18-years-old he was absolutely terrified of anything that resembled a car, hence why he either walks or takes a motorcycle to where he needs to go. Tony also knew that Roman was trying to keep his mind off it, doing work or trying to spark up a conversation. 

Tony saw that everyone was sitting in a comfortable silence, comfortable for everyone _except_ Tony. He wanted—no _needed_ someone to say something, anything. So who better than Tony Stark himself? 

"You know, these things are quite spacious," Tony mused aloud. Everyone only glanced his way. "we should get one of these, Ro."

Roman swallowed thickly, glancing over what work he had done so far. He hummed, "I bet this would do the public a great fortune, dad." he teased. 

Tony nodded, eyes dancing over the soldiers who seemed to want anything _but_ a conversation. "What about you guys, huh, what do you think?" he asked, they only glanced at each other but didn't answer. "Oh, I get it. You guys aren't allowed to talk. Is that it? Are you not allowed to talk?"

"No," the soldier next to Tony answered, making Tony look. "We're allowed to talk."

"Oh," Tony breathed, "I see. So it's personal." 

"I think they're intimidated." the woman driving said with a smirk. 

Tony blinked, leaning forward in his seat. "Good _God_ , you're a woman." he said in shock.

Roman rolled his eyes and shook his head. Sometimes Tony reminded him of a child, Roman wondered if Tony had ever grown up. Maybe he would stay a kid inside forever. 

Tony shook his head, puffing his cheeks, "I, honestly, I couldn't have called that." there was silence and Tony nibbled on his lip again, had he stepped over a line? "I would apologize, but isn't that what we're going for here? I saw you as a soldier first." 

The soldier across from him, Jimmy, seemingly bounced in his seat with excitement. "I have a question," 

"Please." Tony nodded.

"Is it trust you're twelve for twelve with last years Maxim cover girls?" Jimmy asked. 

Roman choked on his breath, coughing. He didn't want to know. He didn't need to know his father's "love" life. If it was even classified as that. 

"Excellent question," Tony ignored Roman's over dramatics, "Yes and no. March and I had a schedule conflict but, thankfully, the Christmas cover was twins. Anyone else?" the soldier next to him, Pratt, raised his hand like a child in school. "You, with the hand up." 

"It's a little embarrassing. . ." Pratt mumbled. 

"Join the club." Tony told him. 

Roman huffed, "Gonna ask for a picture." he muttered. 

"Can I take a picture with you?" Pratt asked, smiling shyly. 

Roman pointed over, "Knew it. Called it. They all start the same, _'It's a little embarrassing._ '." he told the other soldiers who looked amused by his outburst. 

Tony squinted at Pratt, "Are you aware that Native Americans believe photographs steal a little piece of your soul? Of course, I don't know if that's true because Roman used it as an excuse to not take a picture with me when he was 10."

"It is true and you know it." Roman shot back, frowning.

Tony leaned forward to give a stage whisper, "He wants me to believe it's true." he cleared his throat and waved a hand at Pratt. "Fire away. Get it out."

Pratt excitedly pulled his camera out and handed it to Jimmy who was chuckling in amusement. Prat leaned next to Tony and smiled at the camera, then he frowned and looked over Tony to Roman. 

"Mr. Stark?" Roman's head snapped up from his notebook and to Pratt, who gave a small smile. "I would like it if you were in the picture too."

Roman stared at him dumbly for a moment before setting his things aside and scooting closer to Tony and lifting one side of his lips to a smile. Pratt gave a wide smile, Tony wrapped an arm around Roman and squished his face against his shoulder. Pratt held up a peace sign. 

"Please, no gang signs." Tony pushed Pratt's hand down and Roman snorted. "I'm just kidding, throw that up. Peace in our time." Tony chuckled, Pratt put his hand back up.

Roman was almost relieved when the camera clicked. _Almost_. The Humvee in front of them exploded and was left in a ball of flames. Roman jumped from Tony and pushed him against the door, the Humvee screeched to a holt. All the soldiers jumped out of the car, some of them were immediately shot down, dead. 

"Pratt, stay with the Starks!" Jimmy yelled over the gun fire. He ran into the dust with yells to his fellow comrades. 

Roman closed his eyes and tried to count slowly with his breathing, this was a terrible time to be stuck in the past. This had been getting better. _He_ had been getting better. Now this had to happen? What was his luck? Had he been cursed when he was born? 

Tony looked over with a panicked expression but it softened for Roman, "Ro, Roman, open your eyes. Calm down. We'll be okay." he said in a rushed voice. Roman opened his eyes and clenched his hands to try and calm himself down but the gunfire made him jump back into panic mode. 

"Stay here!" Pratt said, opening his door and jumping out. 

"Wait! No! Give me a gun!" Tony demanded, turning back to him.

Roman widened his eyes while Jimmy ran _towards_ the gunfire. Tony grabbed Roman's hand and tried to calm him down whilst trying to calm himself down. It was like a car full of panic, Roman couldn't calm down as flashes blinded his vision. Tony glanced around before making a decision. 

"Okay, Ro, we're getting out of here." Tony muttered mostly to himself.

He opened the door as quickly as he could, supporting Roman, he ran out of the car and into the scolding desert. Roman blinked and squinted at the blinding light, covering his eyes with his arm as Tony pushed himself against a rock. Roman sat against the wall and stared up at Tony. His father pulled out his phone, frantically typing away. Possibly for help, Roman was too afraid to know nor care. Tony glanced up when there was a thud next to him, his movements completely stilled at the item no longer than five feet away from them was a large bomb. 

Imprinted in large letters on the bomb was **'STARK INDUSTRIES'**. Fate had decided to step in and kill them off with their own creation. Or Tony's own creation. Tony quickly moved over to Roman and pushed him away, Tony tried to get it away but it was too late. Roman was sent flying to the ground, groaning and moaning in pain. Roman clenched his eyes closed, pushing his hands against his ears in an attempt to try and stop the terrible ringing in his ears. He rolled on his side and his heart sank. Tony laid on the ground, arms on the ground spread out, moaning softly. His hands grasped for anything to release the pain on. Roman let out a raspy call for Tony, his legs wouldn't allow him to get up and help him. 

Tony's grasped his chest, taking a shaky breath at the red spreading across his torso. He tore the buttons and holes riddled the vest the military granted them. To protect them. Tony's head fell back and his eyes closed. 

"No, no, no," Roman cried, crawling to his knees. He tried to get up but feel with a loud cry, Tony didn't move. "Dad? Dad, come on. Dad!" 

Roman reached over and grabbed onto Tony's hand. He was already pale, it made Roman cry harder. Was he dead? He couldn't even tell, he looked dead. There was a shout that made Roman stiffen, who was that? He looked over and a group of men with large guns, scarves covered their faces to avoid the sand. Roman let out a yelp when a man grabbed him by the collar and glared into his eyes. 

Roman's mouth opened and closed several times, eyes wide. He started to drag Roman from Tony, Roman shook his head but knew better than to struggle or scream. The men dragged Tony to a truck that parked a few feet from where he had laid; Roman was shoved into the back of another car. Roman scrambled to look out the window and watched them throw Tony into the back of the other car. 

"Be careful with him! He's hurt!" Roman cried, pounding against the window. 

Roman was then pulled away from the window by his hair, the men screaming at him in a different language. Roman just stared at them with wide eyes, fear clearly in his eyes. One man pointed to the wall and pushed Roman against it. 

Roman glared at them, "You don't want us dead or you would've shot us on the spot. So what's your plan, huh? Keep us?" he asked with venom in his voice. 

They don't answer. Of course they don't. Roman took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He needed to approach this calmly, try and get on the good side of these guys. Try and figure out what was going on inside their head. Roman held his breath when a man approached, bending down and grabbed Roman's chin. He smirked, it wasn't a smirk that made Roman comfortable, it was dark and sinister. 

"We do want with you," he hissed in heavily accented English. "Although, your father will live and be _kept_." 

Roman kept cold eyes on the man. He wasn't going to die. And he sure as hell wasn't going to let Tony die alone. 

 

* * *

 

 

**36 Hours Earlier**

**Vegas Casino; April 30th 2008**

 

"From early on, it was clear that Tony Stark had a unique gift," Roman sipped secretly on the drink that a woman next to him bought. She was too focused on the screen to realize that Roman was milking her drink dry. "At seventeen he graduated from MIT. Four years later, tragedy would pass the Stark mantle from father to son." 

Roman pulled away from the drink to stare at the screen. That night was fuzzy to him, he remembered crying for Howard and Maria but he couldn't remember the specifics of what happened. What happened with his mother was also fuzzy but both accidents left him scarred; nightmares of that night. Triggers would cause him to be in his mother's car. Fearing he was dying. He couldn't remember specific details but there was one detail that he did remember. Those blue eyes.

He could remember how sad they looked. How blue they were. But why did he remember this? Anyone's guess is good as his. 

"The loss of a titan," the narration continued. "But Tony did not let personal grief distract him from his duty as father and boss. At twenty-one, he became the youngest-ever CEO of a Fortune 500 company. And with it came a new mandate. Smarter weapons, fewer casualties. A dedication to preserving life. Today Tony Stark's ingenuity continues to protect freedom and American interest around the globe."

Roman rolled his eyes, adjusting his suit and running a hand through his hair. He flipped his phone open and saw a text from his good friend, Atticus. "We need to talk when you get back."  Roman huffed, stuffing his phone back in his pocket as his Uncle Rhodey went on stage. 

"You seem distracted," Obadiah leaned over to whisper, doing Roman a once over. "And drunk. Have you been drinking?"

"Not much." Roman shook his head, waving a hand. "Just let it happen. I'm having problems."

Obadiah raised a brow, keeping his attention on Roman. Roman felt like Obadiah was like a second father to him, he was caring, kind, and selfless. "You're 18-years-old, you shouldn't be drinking." he pointed out. "Is it girl problems?"

"Don't worry, she's paying for it." Roman gestured to the woman next to them, who was ordering a new drink. He let out a loud snort, "Yeah, _girl_ problems." 

Obadiah patted him on the back, "Don't worry, Romes. She'll lighten up." he turned his attention to Rhodey. 

Roman tuned to the woman, flashing a smile and taking her drink. He stood to leave when the spotlight turned over to him, or rather, the empty chair right next to him. "Mr. Tony Stark!" Rhodey exclaimed, clapping. He frowned when he made eye contact with Roman, drinking a Martini. 

Roman coughed, covering his mouth as he gave it to the woman, she stared up at him with wide eyes when he planted a kiss on her cheek. He hopped onto stage, walking up to Rhodey who gave him a hard look. 

"Where is he?" Rhodey asked under his breath, handing the award over. "And why are _you_ drinking?" 

"Well, father dearest is missing and I'm getting a head start on my Tony Stark impressions." Roman turned to the crowd, "Thank you, Rhodey!"

Rhodey nodded at the clapping crowd, giving a small wave. He put on a fake smile and turned away so Roman could do what Tony couldn't. 

"Well, I am not my father, I got the amazing hair but not the beard, _yet_." Roman joked, the crowd laughing. Obadiah smiled at him encouragingly. "But if I _were_ my father I would tell you all how honored I am and. . .," Roman wiped his sweaty forehead, clearing his throat. "what a great joy it is to receive this award. To be honest, I have no clue what this is for. _Aha_. Um, the worst thing about Tony is that he's always working. . .which is also the best thing."

Roman leaned forward to press his mouth against the microphone, a feedback that made people wince. "I would also like to take this time to announce, I'm—," 

"Thank you, Roman Stark!" Rhodey cut him off, wrapping an arm around him. Roman pouted but placed a sloppy kiss on Rhodey's cheek. 

"Love you, Uncle Rhodey." Roman said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Please don't pull a Tony on me, please." Rhodey begged quietly, he scanned the crowd. "Just go sit down, or-or go do something."

Roman saluted him, "Will do." he jumped off the stage and shot people winks. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Craps Table; April 30th 2008**

 

Tony took a moment then threw his rice onto the table. The small crowd that formed around him with his win streak. He smirked at the women that surrounded him. He wondered when that award ceremony was taking place, he also wondered if Roman was having a good time. Something had been bothering him lately and Tony wondered if his nightmares had picked up, but he didn't dare ask him. Him and Roman had been bashing heads lately and he wasn't about to make it worse. 

Tony leaned over to the woman next to him, "You think we're having a 'moment' here, but this is actually the logical conclusion of several mathematical truisms." he thought of something Roman had rambled about some day, "Your hypothalamus is flooding your system with a chain of proteins called peptides, so that every cell in your body is opening itself up to the happy chemical: oxytocin."

"That's. . .wow. . .," the woman breathed, staring at Tony with awe. 

"He learned it from me," Tony blinked as he turned around, Roman glaring slightly. "Didn't think you would use it as a pick up trick."

"From you. . .?" the woman frowned, staring at the younger man. 

Roman spun around Tony and grinned, "Yep. I'm the son." he stuck out his hand. 

The woman glanced around, shaking his head with confusion on her face. "Nice to meet you?"

Tony sighed, Roman was stepping in yet again. Roman always made comments and ruined any advances a woman gave on Tony, saying that he should check in on Pepper and not worry about some random woman he picked up. 

Roman pushed the woman out of the way and held Tony's award between them. "You missed your shining moment. Well, really, it was _my_ shining moment. It was beautiful, people were crying and declaring me king. Should've been there." 

Tony raised a brow, "King of what, therapists?" he teased back, taking the award and examining it. 

"Mhm," Roman hummed. "You're a jerk, you know that, right?" 

"You seem to remind me every chance you get, Ro." Tony said. 

"You're unbelievable," Roman narrowed his eyes. 

"Oh, come on," Tony frowned at him, "you didn't actually want me in there. They didn't rope you in too much, did they?"

Roman scoffed, "I don't know, they caught me off guard. This was all for you! You were supposed to be there. Don't you have any dignity?"

Tony snorted, not sincerely. "I lost my dignity is '89." 

"Well, you'll lose this too," Roman snatched the award away and threw it to the trash.

"Well," Tony puffed his cheeks. 

"Well?" Roman snapped back. 

"You should've gone for basketball, did you see that shot? It was a clean." Tony continued to not take the situation seriously. 

Rhodey slipped to Tony's other side, seeing the tense situation, he tried to calm it down. "Hey, Tony," 

Tony looked over his shoulder to his best friend, giving a small, drunk, smile. "Hey man."

"The ceremony was a blast, Roman received an award." 

"Yeah," he said, spreading the word out. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Rhodey shrugged. 

Tony glanced towards Roman, the young man was distracted by something on his phone that was obviously bothering him. Roman looked up and his eyes met Tony's, his eyes obviously told Tony that he wasn't going to just let this go. Tony dropped his gaze and turned back to the table, shaking the dice in his hands. Rhodey sent Roman a sympathetic look before Roman made his way through the crowd and out of the building. 

Roman was so tired of Tony. He was tired of building this wall. He was tired of not having his father. Roman tried to remember when things changed he supposed it was the day Maria and Howard died. Tony started to party more, drink more, and bring more women over. It was like Tony had stepped down from his position as father to let someone else fill that hole. 

"You know, I usually take silence as a sign to bug off. But from a Stark it means they're avoiding something they're _scared_ of." 

Roman had about jumped ten feet in the air, letting out a small scream of surprise. He whirled around to see Atticus Heart, his red hair popped in the light. His steely brown eyes set on his best friend across from him. He closed his eyes and sighed loudly. 

"Atticus—," Roman tried.

"You didn't respond and I got a colorful text from Obadiah about you being _drunk_." Atticus crossed his arms, looking unimpressed. "What the heck are you doing?"

Roman pinched the bridge of his nose, walking towards the shorter man. "Can you just drive me home?" 

Atticus raised his brows, "I'm not your driver, Happy is. I'm here to make sure you stick to a plan," he grumbled, "a plan that I—,"

"—take a lot of time to plan." Roman finished for him, gazing at him with regret. "Please. I don't want to be here anymore man."

Atticus sighed and opened the car door, dramatically gesturing for him to enter the car.  "Get in," Roman slipped into the car and Atticus closed the door, walking around to the other side. He got in and they just sat there for a moment. "Have you told him?"

Roman scoffed, rolling his eyes, "I was waiting till he was in a good mood, by then he wouldn't be too upset." 

"Why do you think he'll be upset?" Atticus asked, looking to him. "You're his son and anyone can see how much he cares for you, Roman." 

Roman closed his eyes, laying his head against the seatbelt. "Just drive, _please_." he stressed the word, trying to let off that he wasn't in the mood to talk about this topic. 

"Whatever you want, kid." Atticus muttered. 

 

* * *

 

 

**Stark Home; May 1st 2008**

 

 

Roman woke up with a groan. He stuffed his face in the pillow, his head pounding when he looked up for a split second and the sun hit his eyes. Gosh, what happened after Atticus got him home? That's right, Roman dug through the fridge and practically ate everything as Atticus scolded him. That was the usual, Roman was mature but sometimes he needed a pick up. That's where Atticus usually stepped in, acting as though Jiminy Cricket. All grown up. Something Roman was learning. 

"Good morning, Mr. Stark," Jarvis' voice made Roman groan louder. "It's about time you wake up because Miss Everhart is coming this way."

Roman lifted his head, eyes closed. "Miss Ever-who?" he asked, his voice husky. He jumped out of bed, landing with a thud and a moan in pain. 

"Miss Everhart, sir, one of your father's. . . _acquaintances_." Jarvis informed. "A reporter with Vanity Fair, sir." 

Roman 'ah'ed and stood up. He pulled a shirt on and stuck his head out, narrowed his eyes. A blonde was making an attempt to access a room, huffing when the screen flashed a dangerous red. 

"I'm sorry, Miss Everhart, you are not authorized to access that area." Jarvis warned her, Miss Everhart just about jumped out of her skin. She looked around for the source of the voice. 

"That's Jarvis," Pepper said as she entered, looking at a tablet in her hand. Roman smirked, leaning against the wall. He couldn't wait to see how Pepper handled this one. "He runs the house. Jarvis: de-activate security." 

"Hmph," Everhart huffed. "I needed to talk with Roman Stark—,"

"Mr. Stark is asleep, unless you want to deal with his attitude in the morning, I advise you to stay away." Pepper cut her off. The woman eyed her attire and held out a bag. "Here, your clothes cleaned and pressed. Theres's a car outside that would take you anywhere you would like to go." 

"Pepper Potts," Everhart tsked. 

"That's me. Although, it's Miss Potts to you." Pepper retorted. 

Everhart grabbed her clothes, shaking her head with a smirk. "After all these years Tony's still got you grabbing the dry cleaning." she snarked.

Pepper put on her best smile, holding her hands in front of her. "I do anything and everything the Starks require. And that includes, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?" she asked, sweetly. 

Everhart's expression fell and a scowl took her features. She opened her mouth, ready to yell before she took a deep breath. "Do you talk to ever guest like that?" 

"Nope. Just the trash." Pepper shook her head. 

"I bet Tony wouldn't be happy to hear that you've treated me like this." she crossed her arms. 

"Oh, he would be delighted." Roman hummed, leaning against the corner. Everhart whirled around and put on a smile, Pepper looked relieved. "Tony loves to hear how Pepper treated the new woman."

"The famous Roman Stark," Everhart crossed her arms, smirking. "You were really interesting last night."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm interesting all the time." Roman looked at Pepper over Everhart's shoulder. "Pepper would you like to take out the trash?" 

Pepper smiled at Roman, "I would love to, Mr. Stark." 

Roman turned on his heel when Everhart's next words made him completely rigid, "Does your father know of your affairs, Mr. Stark?" 

Roman whirled around, glaring. "I don't believe that concerns you, Miss Everhart."

She looked smug. Roman realized she was trying to back him into a corner. Give her a story that the whole world would eat up like a Thanksgiving dinner. 

"But it does, Mr. Stark, it does when you are _always_ in the eye of a camera. On top of the world, some might say." she continued. 

Pepper could feel the tension, she grabbed Everhart's arm and tugged her forward. "I think it's time you leave." she said through clenched teeth, leading Everhart away. 

Roman let out a breath of relief. Not today. 

_**Not today.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Sorry it took a bit to get this out. Love you all!


	7. Hello, Mr. Stark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for how long this took. I hope this will pay for it :)

**Stark Home; May 1st 2008**

 

 

 

Roman went back to his room, getting dressed and adjusting his hair. He stared at himself in the mirror, heart racing. He just couldn't understand why he was so afraid to tell Tony. He was his dad! Tony had stood by him every step of the way since the day he found him. Roman didn't have any reason to be afraid, that was obvious. He just worried that the public would out him before he had the chance, he didn't want anyone to take his chance away.

Roman took a deep breath and decided that maybe now was a good time, seeing as Miss Everhart knew something that Tony nor Pepper did. Roman had accidentally came out to Happy ( _ "Oh my gosh, my car!" "Happy, Happy, calm down!" _ ) most embarrassing moment in his life. He couldn't look Happy in the eyes for about a month. Happy didn't even allow Roman in his car until Tony said that Roman wasn't allowed to drive any of his cars and Happy was the only one he trusted to transport his son.

He slipped on his shoe and started for his father's lab. He remembered rushing into Howard's lab similar to this when he was really young. Oh, the man's face when he saw that Roman was at least semi-interested. Roman didn't remember much of Howard but he remembered that he was kind to Roman the last few months they were together. Roman always remembered hearing about someone called-- oh what was it? Captain Shmerica? Shmackin Cheria? Nope.  _ Captain America _ .

Big part of the history lessons was Captain America and band of Howlies (as Roman liked to call them). Roman knew that Captain America was a sensitive subject with Tony because, well, that's who Howard wanted Tony to be.  _ Supposedly _ . And Roman remembered a few times where Tony dragged him away from Howard because he was trying to corrupt him. Tony wouldn't have that.

Roman went down the stairs and placed his palm against the screen, blinking when he saw that Pepper was already talking to Tony. She seemed to be having some irritation and clenched jaw. That's right! It's her birthday! How could Roman forget. Gosh, he felt horrible. Pepper was like family and on her important day, he didn't wish her a happy birthday.

"You have plans, don't you—,"

Pepper cut Tony off, "I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

Tony blinked slowly, nodding slowly. It was obvious that he hadn't remembered the strawberry blonde's birthday much to disappointment. "It's your birthday  _ again _ ?"

"Indeed it is! Like every year." Roman announced his presence, the two turned around with slight shock. Roman walked over and squeezed Pepper, "Happy birthday, Pep!"

Pepper smiled, patting Roman on the back. "Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"No problem, Miss Potts." said Roman teasingly.

After all these years Pepper liked to keep tones professional even after everything she's been through with them. Tony and Roman might always be "Mr. Stark". Yet whenever they were in trouble Pepper pulled out the mother tone with their first names. It was actually quite scary and you wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of Pepper Potts' wrath.

Tony squinted at her, raising a brow. "Well, get yourself something from me." he waved a finger, "Something  _ nice _ ."

Pepper pulled away from Roman and she fell back into her professional sense. "Already did." she said back flatly.

"And. . .?" asked Tony hopefully.

"It was very tasteful, very elegant. Thank you, Mr. Stark." Pepper stared back into Tony's eyes with some form of amusement.

Tony pulled a smirk, "You're welcome,  _ Miss Potts _ ."

Roman glanced between them, his face slowly pulling back into disgust. It may be Pepper's birthday but he severely hoped that they wouldn't flirt. It was cute but Tony's flirting was way too much for Roman.

"Right, dad, I needed to talk to you—,"

"Me too, Ro!" Tony said excitedly, turning away from Pepper and towards his tools. "It's rather important so if I could tell you mine first we can get it over with."

"Actually, I think mine's more important this time." Roman watched his father work on something, not giving his full attention to Roman. "And. . .I would really appreciate it if you heard me out."

"Yeah, right," Tony swayed his head. "So we've clarified I'm going to talk first, right?"

Roman placed his palm against his face and a heavy sigh. Tony wasn't going to let down until Roman let him talk first.

Pepper rolled her eyes, "Mr. Stark, I think you should let him talk first—,"

"I've made the executive decision as your father and CEO of Stark Industries that you'll be going to Afghan with me in. . .," Tony flicked his wrist to look at his watch, "15 minutes so you better get running."

"Right, so I'm—," Roman stopped short, eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "Wait what?"

Pepper looked shocked as well, looking to her tablet in a frantic attempt to stop Tony. "Uh, Mr. Stark there's no where on the form saying Roman is going to go to—,"

"Oh I know!" Tony spun in his rollie-chair, pointing a wrench at him. "I've noticed how much you haven't been apart of things and if this legacy wants to continue, then, you've gotta learn."

Roman shook his head, "Dad, listen, as much as I would  _ love _ to go with you, I have a exam I really have to pass if I want this job—,"

"Don't worry about it, Ro. It's all taken care of." Tony waved him off, "I talked to your professor and he said it was all good."

Roman closed his mouth, clenching his jaw. "Right. All good."

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Tony asked, looking to him with a soft smile and gleeful eyes.

Roman saw that Tony really wanted him to go. His legacy, as he put it, was at stake. Roman had voiced to Tony many times that building and selling weapons was not for him and he wasn't interested at all. Tony being Tony had told him, "Give it a while, sport. It'll be a matter of time before you're interested."

Roman faked a smile, putting his hands in his pockets. "Nope. It's not important."

Tony's face fell a bit but he nodded. "OK."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**AIRPORT; MAY 1ST 2008**

 

 

 

When Roman got out of the car he could just tell by Rhodey's expression that they were way off time. He looked over the roof of the car to look at Tony, the man pushing his sunglasses up his nose. Roman rolled his eyes and went towards Happy and Atticus, holding out his hands for his bag.

Atticus raised a brow, "I don't think so, Roman." he dodged Roman and walked over to the baggage cart.

"Sorry, pal, car trouble." Tony shortly explained Rhodey.

Rhodey narrowed his eyes slightly, obviously annoyed with Tony. He went to retort but that was useless when Tony walked right past him and into the jet. Rhodey closed his mouth and sighed through his nose. He placed his hands on his waist, his eyes stopped short at the sight of Roman groggily going up the steps.

"Ro, what the heck you doing here?"

"Dad said I needed to come." Roman rubbed his face, "This is gonna be a long day."

"Oh definitely." Rhodey smirked at him, patting his back. "Still, happy you could join us."

"Yeah, I'm just loving it." Roman cleared his throat and pointed towards the entrance, "OK if I enter?"

Rhodey smiled a little, "Yeah, of course." his face fell flat as he entered and made contact with Tony. "I was standing out there three hours, what the heck?"

Tony shrugged nonchalantly, "I had car trouble."

Rhodey raised a brow and looked towards the young Stark, he groaned seeing Roman had already charmed his way to a drink. Sipping it, the flight attendant wrapped her hand around his tie and pulled him close. Roman widened his eyes. 

Rhodey cleared his throat loudly, Roman jumping and the flight attendant simply blushing and walking away. "You're 18, Roman. Not 21." Rhodey snatched the drink away. 

"One could only dream." Roman muttered. 

Tony grabbed the drink from Rhodey and when the man turned around with a glare, he grinned, taking a sip. "Thanks, Rhodes. How did you know I was thirsty?"

"Tony, we're  _ working _ ." he stressed.  

Tony rolled his eyes. "It's two in the morning where we're going. C'mon, ten hours 'bottle to throttle'—"

Rhodey pointed an accusatory finger at him. "Don't start with me."

Roman smirked, the two reminded him of an old married couple. Rhodey being the overprotective wife and Tony being the ever so vibrant husband. He sighed, and he was the child stuck in the middle. Quite like any thing Tony got himself involved in. Roman was always stuck with the pieces left behind. 

"Jeez, we're not getting hammered," Tony stared up at his oldest friend. "Just a nightcap. We'll sleep better, arrive fresh. It's the responsible thing to do. I don't know about you, but I want to sell some weapons."

Rhodey's face remained stoic, arms crossed. He watched his friend for a moment then took in a breath and called, "A martini, please!"

Tony chuckled, patting his arm. "Atta' boy!" he wagged a finger. "You won't regret this Rhodes." 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Roman is passed out on a seat, mouth slacked open and drool running down his face. The flight attendants dance in front of Tony and Rhodey, the two men drunk. Rhodey rambled as Tony gazed at the flight attendants, smirking and nodding along to whatever Rhodey was saying. 

“You don’t get it,” Rhodey slurred. “I don’t work for the military because they paid for my education, or my father’s education. Don’t cheapen it like that.” 

“All I said was, with your smarts, your engineering background, you could write your own ticket in the private sector-- on top of which, you wouldn’t have to wear that ‘straight-jacket’.” Tony countered with raised brows. 

Rhodey turned in his seat, face contorted into shock. “‘Straight-jacket’?” he tugged on his jacket, “This uniform means something. A chance to make a difference. You don’t respect that, because you don’t understand.”

Tony rolled his eyes, nodding to one of the women. “See that one? Her I understand.” at Rhodey’s frown he clarified, “Croation. Hot-blooded, I’m serious. Must be those winters in Zagreb--”

“You’re not listening to a word I’m saying,” Rhodey retorted with a bitter frown. 

“I  _ am _ listening,” Tony shot him a glare. “I’m changing the subject. It’s the same litany, every time you’ve had a thimble of alcohol. Drink One: reflections on the New American Century and related topics--”

Rhodey cut him off, once again, “Something’s. . . _ seriously _ wrong with you, man.” 

“Drink Two: a history of World War II and the Tuskeegee Flyers. Drink 3--” Tony continued on, ignoring his best friend. 

“You know, hell with you!” Rhodey shouted, causing Roman to jump awake. “I’m not talking to you anymore.” 

Tony glared at Rhodey as he unbuckled and looked for another seat. “Go hang out with the pilot,” Tony suggested, Rhodey throwing the belt off. “You’ll get along, he’s got a personality just like yours.” 

“I will.” Rhodey snapped. 

Roman watched Rhodey stumble over to the cockpit, rubbing his eyes tiredly. “But--”

“Shut up, Roman!” Rhodey snapped at him, throwing the door open. He stopped once he saw that there was no pilots, but yet just computers. Then Tony’s joke hit him, his face fell and he looked back at tony. “That’s funny.”

Tony smirked as Rhodey sat back down, sipping his drink. “You could tell?” 

“Rather rude.” Rhodey muttered, he looked over at Roman who had thrown and arm over his eyes and face away from the older men. “Did he want to come?”

Tony glanced at his son, “Of course not,”

“Tony,” Rhodey sighed. 

“He’ll learn to love it, like I did.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Afghanistan; May 2nd 2008**

 

 

Roman glared at Tony as he used a machine gun. He pushed the sunglasses on his nose further up his nose, looking towards the sky. He hated everything about Stark Industries, he hated the weapons. Roman looked back to the notebook in his lap and started to write down his essay, how to deal with a victim of brainwash. Not one of the best subjects to handle but this was something Roman loved to do. Help people. 

 

Roman glanced back up at the generals that sat in reclining chairs and watched Tony present his weapons. Roman threw his leg over the arm and watched the weapon crazy men. Roman rolled his eyes, he swore some of these men got off to watching these presentations. Some sick thought that was indeed. 

 

Tony sat the the gun down and struts in front of the Generals, “The age old question: is it better to be feared or respected? I say, is it too much to ask for both?”  

 

Roman frowned when Tony nodded to a rather large missile, the gesture meant to direct the attention over. “With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries Freedom line. It’s the first missile system to incorporate my proprietary Repulsor Technology. They say the best weapon is one you never have to fire. I prefer the one you only have to fire once,” Tony shot the missile and it shot into the sky, Roman pushed the sunglasses further down his nose and watched the missle. “That’s how dad did it, it’s how America does it, and so far its worked out pretty well.” 

 

Roman squinted as he watched the Jericho split, Tony continued, “Find an excuse to fire off one of these and I personally guarantee the enemy is not gonna want to leave their caves. For your consideration, the Jericho. . .” Tony opened his arms as the Jericho exploded, the force of wind causing people to hold onto their caps and Roman’s chair to fall backwards. 

 

“Now there’s one last creation I haven’t shown anyone yet.” Tony continued on, Roman grumbling as he picked up his clothes. “You might be interested. . .”

 

He opened a silver case and a smoke curled out. Roman didn’t get the opportunity to see the weapon but by the way the Generals eyes lit up, he knew it couldn’t have been anything bad. Well, bad in their terms. Anything that could kill someone was not good in any way in Roman’s terms. 

 

Roman watched on as they had drinks and cigars. Roman returned to his work. 

 

Tony raised his glass, “To peace, gentlemen. . .and with every five hundred million, I’ll throw in a free one of these.”

 

Everyone starts to enter their Humvees, Roman closed up his book and joined Rhodey’s side. “Can we go home now?”

 

Rhodey smiled, eyeing the young Stark. “What, not liking your trip to the desert?” he asked teasingly. 

 

“Oh, yeah. I just love the sweat that collects in my pants.” Roman hummed humorlessly, his lips pulled up sarcastically. “It makes me feel great.”

 

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “I hate when you’re get like him.” 

 

“Mm.” Roman went to join Rhodey in his Humvee when an hand wrapped around his wrist and tugged him down. Roman turned around to Tony with a frown. 

 

“Ah, no, no, sonny. You’re coming in my car with. . .” Tony looked around before pointing at an obviously excited young man. “Him!” 

 

The man’s eyes brightened and he grinned, “Me?” he didn’t wait for them to answer before he jumped into the Humvee. The rest following close behind.

 

* * *

 

 

  
  


**Cave, Unknown;  May 5th 2008**

  
  
  
  


 

 

_ “Oh, my God!”  _ Tony had heard Roman cry before it all faded. 

 

_ “Help him! Please, I beg you!”  _

 

Tony gazed up with blurry vision as Roman gazed at him with teary eyes.  _ “I’m so sorry, dad.” _

  
  


Tony slowly blinked his eyes open, the white of his eyes red with irritation. He wasn’t sure where he was but there was this terrible pain in his chest and the place was rather dark and cold. He could probably list a whole essay on smell alone. He glanced around, spotting a man shaving his face in a mirror. Then his heart dropped with relief seeing a familiar back hunched over by a fire. Roman. Roman was okay.

 

The man by the mirror hummed as he continued to shave, Roman sighed and looked over his shoulder. “How long have you been here?” he asked, his voice sounding rough. 

 

“Lost count, month, two. Who knows?” the man responded, Tony wasn’t sure if he liked that answer. 

 

Tony looked to the side and opened his mouth to ask for water. He found he couldn’t. Tony mentally cursed whoever invented these things and pulled onto the tube that was in his nose. He gagged loudly, catching the attention of Roman. His son hopped up and rushed over. 

 

“Dad,” he breathed happily, he helped Tony get the tube out. He shook his head when Tony stared up at him with wide eyes. “You’re OK, everything’s OK.”

 

Tony turned his head, his lips cracking open, “Water. . .water.” 

 

Roman frowned, shaking his head. “You sound like shit.” he informed. 

 

Tony turned his eyes to glare at him with hard eyes, glaring at him the best he could. Tony started to rip the IV from his arm, Roman making a fussing noise as he gently took his hand and moved it away. It was too late, Tony saw what now was in his chest. Wires and bandages protruded from his chest, a car battery connected to the wires. 

 

“Dad. . .” 

 

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” the man at the mirror said, glancing at Tony and Roman. 

 

“Yinsen.” Roman said firmly. 

 

Tony started to breath heavier, the thought of a battery connected to him not so comforting. He tore at the bandages and revealed a nasty wound, one that wouldn’t heal so quickly. His eyes rolled back once again. 

 

“Dad?” Roman called, eyes wide. He placed his hands on his father’s cheeks and shook him slightly. “Dad!”

 

“Calm, calm.” Yinsen spoke softly, walking over and dressing Tony’s wounds again. “He’ll be fine, just needs his rest. I’m glad he’s had water though, it’s very good.” 

 

Roman looked up at Yinsen, “Where’d you get your doctorate?” 

 

“A place, does it matter?” Yinsen raised a brow, trying to make the air lighter. “I’m sorry, I’m trying to lighten the mood.” 

 

“It’s fine. I appreciate it.” Roman gave a tight smile, looking back to his father. “Are you sure everything’s going to be OK?”

 

“Yes, we just have to keep the wound clean and ensure no infections. Otherwise, he should be fine.” Yinsen cleaned Tony up then put a pot on the fire. He glanced over to Roman who was staring at Tony with worry. “I sense you both have things left unsaid.”

 

Roman scoffed, shaking his head. “Something like that.” 

 

“Say it now,” Yinsen nodded, gazing at the flames.

 

“What?” Roman frowned. 

 

“Say what you want while he’s asleep, it’ll bring you peace.” Yinsen’s gaze turned sad, “Take it from me. It’s better to say things before it’s too late.” 

 

“Um, okay.” Roman looked back to Tony and took his hand, holding it tightly. “Hey, dad. Uh, so I have something to tell you. You know, I’ve been trying to tell you for awhile now but you’re always talking louder. I guess that isn’t a shocker because you’ve been loud as long as I can remember.” 

 

Roman stared at Tony’s face to ensure he stayed asleep. “I’ve been afraid you’d be disappointed. I always act like I don’t care what you think but I do, because I love you, dad. And I’m, you know, oh I didn’t realize how to go about this.”

 

“This is so, rightfully, painful.” Yinsen started to chuckle, closing his eyes. “Sorry, sorry.” 

 

Roman chuckled, cheeks ablaze. “Okay, you’re right.” he shook his head, face going serious again. “Dad, I’m gay.” 

 

“I’m not stupid,” rasped Tony. 

 

Roman’s head shot up and stared at Tony with wide and wild eyes. “W-What?” 

 

Tony smiled slightly, keeping his eyes closed but sounding alert. “I pay attention, you know. There was that Jerome boy, the one I let intern for a bit. Then that one kid that worked with you on that ‘science project’. Science project my ass.”

 

“He was cute,” Roman chuckled, looking down. “There was a science project, I finished it the night before.”

 

“But then Vanessa,” Tony cracked an eye open, but it was solely on the darkness above him. “That confused me.”

 

“I experimented.” Roman shrugged, he glanced at Tony hesitantly. “So you don’t hate me?”

 

Tony’s eyes snapped to him, expression actually soft. “Of course not. I love you so much. Like I give a shit about who you love? I don’t control you.” he said honestly. 

 

Roman grinned, “A bit of sunshine in our hell, huh?” he asked softly. 

 

Tony’s soft expression dropped and he sat up, looking at his chest. Roman’s grin faded and he watched his father put a hand to his chest. “What have you done to me?” 

 

Never in Roman’s life has he heard that soft and vulnerable. Tony had always joked and had been serious but never had he been like this. 

 

“What did I do?” Yinsen repeated, looking over his shoulder. “I removed what I could, but there’s a lot left headed for your atrial septum. Do you want a souvenir?” 

 

Yinsen tossed Tony a bottle. Tony brought it to the light and felt a twist in his stomach, the pieces from his chest now jingled in the tiny bottle. He dropped it to the ground. 

 

“I’ve seen many wounds like this in my village.” Yinsen informed softly. “The walking dead we called them, because it took a week for the barbs to reach vital organs. I anchored a magnetic suspension system to the plate. It’s golding the shrapnel in place. . .at least for now.” 

 

Roman paled, “You said it would work.” 

 

“It did.” Yinsen nodded. “Just not as an long term solution.”

 

Tony ignored them and looked around, in a corner was an older camera. He tilted his head and squinted. Yinsen chuckled humorlessly. “That’s right, smile.”

 

“I hope they catch my good side.” Roman joked, leaning his back against the cot Tony sat up in. “My left side has always been my best.” 

 

Yinsen sent him a small smile. “I’m sure they’ve gotten every side, Mr. Stark.” he turned his gaze up towards Tony. “We met once-- at a technical conference in Bern.”

 

Roman raised a brow and looked towards Tony, “I don’t remember.” Tony said slowly. 

 

“You wouldn’t,” Yinsen chuckled. “If I’ve been that drunk, I wouldn’t have been able to stand, much less give a talk on integrated circuits.”

 

Tony frowned, “Where are we--?”

 

The doors flew open. Roman and Yinsen shot up and Tony frowned up at his son in confusion. Roman grabbed his arm and eased him up. “Time to stand up, dad.” he whispered, his voice cracking in fear. 

 

Yinsen’s hands flew up and looked towards them, “Do as I do! Now!” 

 

Tony struggled to do so, so Roman helped him then put his own hands up. Three men entered, Roman tried to remember the main man’s name. Abu Bakar. That was it. Roman gulped and narrowed his eyes at his henchmen. Roman’s eyes trailed Abu again and his heart dropped, Jimmy’s Mets watch was on his wrist. 

 

Abu started to speak in a different language, a smile and arms opened as he talked. Roman and Tony glanced towards Yinsen who translated, “He says welcome Tony Stark, the greatest mass murderer in the his of America. He is very honored.”

 

Roman was shocked to hear the mass murderer part, never hearing his father being compared to such a thing. Tony’s face twitched into one of rage but kept his mouth shut. Abu held out a photo, a grainy black and white photo but good enough to show the Jericho. 

 

“You will build for him Jericho missile you were demonstrating.” Yinsen translated Abu’s demand. 

 

Tony stared at Abu for a long moment before making a choice, “. . .I refuse.” 

 

Yinsen backhands Tony across the face, Roman pushed Yinsen away and grabbed his father before he fell to the ground. 

 

“You refuse?” Yinsen repeated bitterly, “You will do everything he says. This is the great Abu Bakar. You’re alive only because of his generosity. You are nothing. Nothing. He offers you his hospitality, and you answer only with insolence. He will not be refused. You will die in a pool of your own blood.”

 

Abu gave a look of satisfaction before he and his henchmen left, the doors slammed shut behind him. 

 

Roman rolled his eyes, “You could calm down a bit with the whole slapping thing.”

 

“It makes it believable.” Yinsen shrugged, he looked towards Tony who was beyond confused now. “You did very well, Stark.” 

 

“Aw, look you’ve confused him.” Roman teased, pinching his cheek. 

 

“Well, I think they’re starting to trust me.” Yinsen walked over to the fire and sat back down. “There’s the end of my plan.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and reviews are very helpful!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Reviews are very much appreciated.


End file.
